CBI Calendar
by celticgina
Summary: Through the year with our friends from CBI. Inside explanation is much better! SEPTEMBER now posted.
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to have some year round fun with our friends. I am going to attempt to write a little something for each month based on a holiday or even that month. Now, it means there will be at least one a month, and sometimes more. Some of the holidays will be obvious. Some of them not so much. Some of them will be little drabbles and some may need a chapter or two. Some will be fluffy, some a little angsty. I will try to include all of our little gang, but some may feature one more than the other.**

**Reviews and holiday or month suggestions CHEEFULLY accepted!! I plan to start the rating at T, but will take it higher if I ever work up the nerve to write some smut!! :}}**

**That make sense to everyone? Ok, here I go!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Now there will be a full year of me whining that I don't own them!!**

*******************************************************************************************************************

OCTOBER – Pink Ribbons

The glass jar appeared on Cho's desk on October first. At first glance, it looked like an ordinary candy jar. But the inside had no goodies to tempt Rigsby. This one had only a few nickels and dimes within its transparent cylinder. It was the outside that gave the only clue. It was tied up with a pink ribbon.

In typical Cho manner, he made no comment. He simply placed the jar on the top corner of his desk. Those who understood would understand immediately. He would wait to be asked by the others.

Lisbon and Van Pelt knew immediately what it was and what it represented. Surprisingly, Jane refrained from any quips. Rigsby stopped alone said anything. After he dug into his pockets and deposited his loose change, he picked up the jar.

"Wow. Is it October already? Ya know the one thing I have never understood is why they always talk about Breast Cancer Awareness. Don't they think we are all kind of aware by now? Jeez, does anyone not know someone affected by this?"

Cho had at first tensed up when he saw the glass in the large hand of his partner. He calmed himself and shrugged at Wayne's query. He had learned to not get pulled into these rhetorical conversations with Rigsby. It was a one way ticket to a migraine.

He wasn't about to ask people for money. The jar was there. It's presence a potent reminder to them all. They dealt in life and death. Sometimes it felt good to feel like you could contribute to maintaining life.

Once Rigsby had broken the ice, Van Pelt had to ask.

"Who is she Cho?"

It wasn't a subject he discussed easily or often. Like most of his life, he kept it to himself. But Van Pelt had been a part of the team long enough. She had found her place and he respected her. Being the rookie in a close knit team pretty much sucked. But she had handled it well. She had even handled Rigsby's obvious adoration well. Cho knew she was interested right back. But she had enough class to maintain a professionalism he could admire. He answered her.

"My Mother and my aunt. My mother is a survivor. My aunt was not so fortunate. We do the Walk downtown in 2 weeks. And we do the Relay for Life for the American Cancer Society in May. Since it happened, my quiet mom has become quite the advocate on the subject."

Cho swung back to the file in front of him. He had said all he would on the subject. Either you got it or you didn't.

"Ok, thanks for telling me that. I have a change jar at home I will bring in later on in the month for you." Grace's voice was a little softer when she spoke to him, but she refrained from saying anything further. She followed his lead and went back to the computer screen.

Lisbon watched the exchange with interest. She knew all about Cho's family history. She also knew it wasn't something he spoke of very often. She and Cho went back a long way. Grace Van Pelt may not have known it, but she had passed a huge milestone in her career here at the CBI. Not only did she get real personal information shared by Cho, but she had said exactly the right thing in the right way. Lisbon could see Jane pick his head up as he watched the two agents. She prayed he wouldn't ruin the moment. For once, he didn't.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**See....Not the obvious, but if you are all sweet and review, I will add an extra one for the obvious holiday this month!!**


	2. OCTOBER Halloween part 1

**OCTOBER- Halloween**

**This one may be a little obvious, but what the heck! This one will be a couple of chapters long. It kind of got away from me….yeah freeking story bunnies were reading the Party City Halloween Costume ads. **

**DISCLAIMER: Story Bunnies, and Candy I am pretending I have not bought yet are mine….nothing else is.**

*****************************************************************************************************************

The foul mood that Lisbon carried back to through the bullpen from Minelli's office generally meant one thing. Jane had caused the Boss another headache. She would be forced to explain something he did or said. But instead of the typical tersely barked "JANE!" as she strode to her office, Lisbon stopped in the bullpen. The other three agents exchanged worried looks. This wouldn't be good.

"It seems that this case of the couple who were killed after leaving that club has attracted the attention of some very important people. Therefore, since we don't have any open cases right now, it's an all hands on deck. We are being asked to work with the other units on a task force".

They all knew about that case. Charles and Violet Browne, a socially prominent couple were murdered in their car as they left Dante's Fire. It was one of those of the moment, oh so trendy places. The whole state had been buzzing about it especially since the Brownes had dined at the Governor's mansion the night before.

"So, the thinking is that whoever murdered them made contact at the club. They want some CBI to infiltrate and shadow some identified potential suspects. The club only opens for certain events. Harvest Moon, where the Browne's got killed was the last one, the next is Halloween."

"Are we to be the help? My bartending skills are a little rusty." True to form, Rigsby had asked the first question. Cho glanced at Lisbon's face. It was going to be worse than that, he knew. Jane's arrival with several garment bags and an impish grin caused him to groan inwardly. This was about to get really bad.

"Nothing to fear. I have gone out and, surprisingly enough at this last moment, procured costumes for us all."

Jane's cheerful announcement caused them all to close their eyes and wince. But it was about to get even more upsetting.

"You know, when Agent Minelli announced that you would all have to wear costumes that would go along with the Sexy Halloween theme, I was worried about finding something that would suit each one of you. But I have even surpassed my own imaginings."

One look at Lisbon's pained expression confirmed Van Pelt's worse fear. Again she was going to have to play sexy as an agent. She was seriously thinking of complaining. But she knew she wouldn't. If Lisbon could stand it, so would she.

"Sexy Halloween? What the hell does that mean?" Cho spit out despite himself.

"Since the help is also under surveillance, and that has been covered, they need people to blend with the partygoers. We will be expected to show up and behave like guests. Since this is a directive from the Governor's office, co-operation will be mandatory. Since Jane and his observational skills will be so useful, our team is going in to back him up." Lisbon's explanation was ground out through clenched teeth.

"Ok, Costume time everyone. I found the perfect outfit for you all. Cho, since you have been working out so much, I thought this Cowboy outfit would do for you" Cho took the vest and pants and boots and shook his head. He was pretty sure it was meant to be worn without a shirt. He knew he would look like one of the Village People.

"Van Pelt, I know this Bunny costume is almost a cliché, but very I am sure you can make it work for you." As Grace held the deep green crushed velvet costume up to herself, Jane stole a look at Rigsby's face. He looked a little dazed as he stared at the woman of his dreams holding up the ultimate fantasy costume.

"Rigsby, Rigsby!" It took a couple of times to get his attention. Clearly, he was picturing Grace as a Playboy Bunny. Jane was wondering if they would have to wipe drool from his chin in a moment. "RIGSBY!!!" Wayne startled and then looked appalled at the costume being handed to him. "I'm wearing a skirt?" The horror on his face was almost comical.

"No, Rigsby, you are to be a Roman Centurion." As Wayne held up the costume he knew why he hated dressing in costumes. They always looked stupid on him for one reason. "Jane, did you tell them my size?"

"I told them you were tall"

"How tall?"

"Taller than me. What's the problem?"

"This costume would be short on you, and I have 6 inches on you. There is no way I can wear this."

"Rigsby, none of us like this, but it comes from much higher up than me"

"I understand Boss but if I wear this, will have a bigger problem than pissing off the brass. Everyone will get a clear view of mine! I have an idea. Do you trust me to come up with something that will work? There isn't a costume place anywhere that will have something to fit someone my size"

"I guess so. But remember it has to go with the theme. You will have to be a little out of your comfort zone"

"I promise it will be ok"

Lisbon swung back to Jane almost afraid to see what he would pull out next.

"As for you Agent Lisbon, I thought you would enjoy this" Jane held up short plaid skirt and skimpy white blouse. Lisbon closed her eyes to fend off the sight of a sexy school girl costume.

"What about you, Jane? What are you wearing? Of course, a pirate"

"Yes, I thought I would channel my inner Errol Flynn"

As they each turned back to their desk with a mental picture of how they would look, they took a small measure of comfort that only those on their team would see them like this. Like any good team or family this would be one of those family secrets they would all carry to their graves. Loyalty counted for something.

****************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: This is where I shamelessly beg for reviews. Not for me, of course, but those story bunnies are needy little bastards!!**


	3. OCTOBER Halloween Part 2

**Halloween Part 2. **

**Cookies and milk to those of you who guessed what Rigsby would do. I don't think anyone will be disappointed here. I still struggle with Jane. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I plan to check my daughter's trick or treat bag carefully, but am pretty sure we won't find them!**

**********************************************************************

That night they were each to arrive at the party separately. Lisbon had gotten there first. Like any good leader, she wanted to survey and plan. She was wearing the ridiculous outfit and was comforted to know that 3 other women were similarly dressed. Only her costume came with a wire and carefully concealed weapon.

Cho arrived next striding quite confidently in his boots and cowboy hat. He spotted Lisbon immediately and gave her a discrete nod. She looked amazing, but he knew her well enough to know she hated the costume. He had just worn the vest and tight jeans. Jane was right, he had been working out and the costume accentuated his hard earned muscles. The women were certainly taking note of that. Lisbon was amused to see him wearing a sheriff star. Only Cho's sense of humor would have added that detail.

Jane swaggered in wearing the pirate hat, tight pants and shirt open to his waist. The shirt, (she was sure it was silk, the way those sleeves moved) was tucked into the high waisted black pants. The whole outfit, complete with an Errol Flynn Moustache gave him a rakish air he carried so well Lisbon had to smile to herself. There were a dozen Johnny Depp wannabe pirates but only Jane could carry off the traditional pirate look. Apparently the women thought so. She wasn't sure why it bothered her, but it did.

Van Pelt was desperately trying to hide her nerves as she angled away from groping hands. Lisbon had to admit Jane was right. She did have the figure for the Bunny outfit and her gorgeous red hair was curled and tousled under the ears. Her costume fit like a glove and pushed her attributes high and on display. Lisbon could only hope that Rigsby didn't spontaneously combust when he saw her. Rigsby. Where was he? There were a few men who were close to his height, but he hadn't shown up yet.

From her position on the balcony overlooking the dance floor, Lisbon became aware of some women murmuring. She was pretty sure they were a little high on God knows what. These women had commented quite explicitly on each man and his costume and attributes. As they were proving to be a good source of information, she stayed close and listened. They had drooled about Cho and Jane and were pissed they hadn't thought of a bunny. The Tinkerbelle and sexy witch were now just about falling over the railing to get a look at the latest arrival.

As they were joined by a kitten that ran up squealing over the new man, the DJ put on a remix of "Holding Out for a Hero"

"Oooo perfect song!"

"I am on Fire!"

"Rescue me baby"

The object of their attention was none other than Rigsby. Jane watched in shock as the shy, sweet agent she knew became the object of fantasy for these party girls. He was shirtless wearing a pair of bunker pants, held up by red suspenders, tucked into a pair of firefighter's boots and a fireman's helmet. Lisbon caught the shocked eyes of Van Pelt as she watched him get pulled on to the dance floor by a barely dressed Girl Scout and devil. And Rigsby, the agent who she was sure hated dancing, was grinding it up out there with the two women.

Teresa felt Jane come up behind her and murmur, "Poor Grace. She didn't know what she wanted till someone else had him"

"Did you know about this costume?"

"I knew he was a volunteer fireman, so I am not surprised he has the gear. Who knew he was so confident wearing it. Oh look, Cho is having fun despite himself"

Lisbon tore her stunned eyes away from the oiled chest, (wait oiled?) chest of her team member to watch Cho dancing with a mermaid.

This evening was getting more and more bizarre. Lisbon began to wonder how they could find anyone acting oddly when everyone was acting with such abandon. A headache began to form behind her temples. She had loved Halloween as a child. Her mother would dress her as princesses and cheerleaders. Once her mother was gone, the joy of holidays was sucked out of them. Halloween was another reminder of how her childhood should have gone.

"C'mon Teresa, let's dance. You can't stand here glowering at people all night. No one will ever believe your cover."

Jane tugged one of Lisbon's pigtails to get her attention. He knew she was back in her childhood. He was trying to block out memories of pictures of a little blonde fairy with pink sparkle wings. His daughter had worn those wings for a week before and after Halloween. She would refuse to go to bed until she had sprinkled fairy dust on him.

Holidays were not happy times for Patrick Jane. They were another mark on a calendar that took him further and further away from his wife and child.

To make things worse, he was here at a party trying not to ogle another woman. There was an entire club of scantily clad women here; most were trying to get his attention. But Jane saw only Lisbon. He had noticed the other women as he noticed everything. But only Lisbon legs in white thigh high stockings with red bows that matched the red bows on her pigtails really commanded his full attention. With the red heeled Mary Janes and white blouse tied under her breasts, she was a bad boy's dream. And Jane was a very bad boy. He should not be noticing this. It unsettled him.

They both shook off their somber moods and outwardly joined the revelry. By the time they got down to the dance floor, Cho and Rigsby were each dancing with 2 women and several others were attempting oust the lucky ones. Cho was handling all this with a small smirk at the corner of his mouth. He knew that if any of these women had a clue he was a cop, they would run like the wind.

"The ROOF, THE ROOF the roof is on fire we don't need no water here, let the mother f*ker burn!"

Watching Rigsby lead a contingent of partygoers in that chant as the song played was almost as funny as watching Van Pelt. Jane observed her dancing with a much shorter Zorro as she watched in horror as quiet, sweet Rigsby behaved like a party animal player.

Lisbon had to lean in close to Jane to ask him, "Did you do anything to Rigsby?"

"No, that's all him. I am sure he behaves this way at his firehouse. It's a strictly testosterone based environment I am told. The last of the old boys clubs"

"Well, I hope he can manage to pay attention to the crowd and those suspects we wanted to be watched."

"Frankly, there is no need. If you will observe over your left shoulder, that doorway marked 'Seventh Circle', you can see our killer enter and exit"

Casually spinning her out, Jane maneuvered Lisbon so she could see. In between her exasperation, she had to admire his smooth moves. Of course he would be fabulous on a dance floor. The man had the muscle control of a tiger, all lean and dangerous.

She watched as Terrance Cook, a low level street muscle wearing a bad James Dean ensemble was being moved out of that doorway by a couple of very large devils wearing jeans and horns. He looked terrified to be in their company. Lisbon caught Cho's eyes and motioned subtly with her eyes. He got it right away and snapping Rigsby's suspenders began to move him toward that door.

"How do you know he did it? And why?"

"Cook is working for Oscar Cavacoli, who used to own this club with Jason Royce. They fought about the direction of the club 3 months ago, and Cavacoli wants to open his own club. I am sure Cook was only supposed to frighten some party goers, not kill the Governor's friends. My dear Lisbon, his actions drew unwanted attention to this club. Those men are about to take him out and dispense justice, street style. Not that I personally have a problem with that, but I know it matters to you. If you want to catch them you might want to have the team cover the exits and grab him. I don't think they will allow another killing to take place here"

Lisbon sighed and danced closer to Jane to cover her as she spoke into her earpiece.

"Units Alpha, Delta and Charlie apprehend Terrance Cook and the men with him. I am on my way out."

Just then Cook decided to make a break for it, surprising his companions. Fortunately, Cho and Rigsby were there ahead of him and grabbed him, stopping the furious devils with a flash of a badge.

"Yeah, we got it from here. You might want to have your boss buy a round. And tell him the bartender dressed as Batman is under pouring and skimming the till"

At Rigsby's stunned look, Cho shrugged and said, "You didn't catch that? Your bartending skills aren't rusty, they're corroded"

The team gathered by the door where Minelli waited with the back up units. He closed his eyes at their costumes and announced, "You had better wait until the morning to write all this up. You will cause a riot at CBI if you show up dressed like that." With that, he turned away and began to direct the other units to pull out. He wanted as few people as possible to see this.

"Did you hear that? Let's go back in and dance. Wouldn't you like to dance with Rigsby?" Jane directed Rigsby's attention away from the suspect he had just handed over to the uniforms. It was a good thing Cook was in custody because he could have skipped away for all Rigsby noticed. He finally got a look at Van Pelt in her costume.

Rigsby went from being the self assured sexy firefighter to a guy seeing the woman he loved in a Bunny Costume. Her 3 stiletto inch heels put her and that cleavage that much closer to his eyes. Those eyes had grown huge and took in the miles of legs and the tiny little green one piece outfit.

Cho decided to have a little fun. Truthfully, it had been fun dancing like that and he wouldn't mind going back in. He was pretty sure tonight's actions and clothing would be put in a communal 'don't ask, don't tell' drawer in the unit's memories.

Grabbing Grace's hand, he said, "C'mon Van Pelt, I promise not to pull your tail. That was a kick ass sound system. Let's go!"

Lisbon stopped them all. "I am sure I don't have to remind you all that we are agents and everyone in that club has seen us as such. The reception might not be too warm. At everyone's disappointed looks, she relented. "Ok, but you were all warned"

Lisbon knew at that moment, she was seriously outnumbered. "Before we go in, I have to know, Rigsby? What the hell?"

Grace was just about to walk back in with Cho, swinging her tail because she knew Wayne was watching. But she turned because she knew this would be the only time they would ever discuss this.

"Huh?" Rigsby came out of his trance like devouring of Van Pelt visually with a start.

"Oh. Yeah, I had a cousin who did one of those FDNY charity calendars and he wore just this. He said women were all over him. Since I wanted a costume that fit comfortably and concealed a weapon, I just went down to my fire station. My buddy Mac's wife said I had to put some oil on. I think it's just weird, but it seemed to work, right?"

He smiled that eager little boy smile that had endeared the large agent to them all. The player was gone and their Rigsby was back. He took advantage of the momentary pause in Cho and Van Pelt's forward momentum. Grabbing Grace's hand, he tucked it under his crooked arm and smiled down at her. Trying not to stare too hard at the creamy cleavage, he smiled a little and asked, "Do you think there's any good food in there? Those women kept asking about grabbing a bite. I hope they meant food."

Jane, Cho and Lisbon all followed the tall couple into the club. They were pretty sure there was no buffet, but the floor show of the two agents in costume would probably make up for it.

"So, Lisbon, are you a trick or a treat tonight?" Jane's teasing tone whispered in her ear sent shivers down her whole body. This was going to be either a night to remember or forget.

************************************************************************

**Yes, I am ending it there. I think I have drawn enough of a mental picture for you all to continue on with here. I drew on my own years of experience with firemen and cops for Rigsby.**

**The next Holiday will be shorter, but you have to wait till November to see it. Reviews make my stories longer and steamier!!**


	4. NOVEMBER A Right

**For those of you who do not live in the US, (and I think it is SO cool that my writing is being read by people all over the world…Go Internet!!) You should know that in the USA, the first Tuesday in November is the General Election. Since I am a big believer in the right and privilege of voting….here is a little something for that November Holiday.**

**Disclaimer: Can I vote to make them mine?**

************************************************************************ **

NOVEMBER- A Basic Right

"What's with the sticker?" Rigsby asked with a smirk.

Cho had forgotten about it. He looked down and allowed a small smile. "Yeah, some school kids were outside the polling place and put them on you as you left. I think it was a civics project"

It was pretty incongruous to see the very sedate Cho sporting a 2 inch round yellow sticker that read "I VOTED! What about YOU?" He pulled it off and tossed it out. He was slightly annoyed that he had stopped for coffee wearing that fool thing. He hated to look silly.

"I voted and they didn't give out anything. But the line was a bitch. I thought I was going to be late. I hate voting at night, though, it gets too crowded" Rigsby looked annoyed, but that was only because he didn't have time to stop for a Danish on the way in.

"I can't believe you are all naïve enough to vote. It's such a game" Not surprisingly, Jane was the dissenter. As Van Pelt walked in, he asserted, "I am sure our Van Pelt did her civic duty like a good little droid"

Van Pelt rolled her eyes. She had learned not to let Jane bait her. "Yes, I voted. When you consider it's a right privilege we take away from convicted felons, I think it's important."

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely"

Despite her best efforts, she got pulled in by Jane.

"Considering your wealth, I am surprised at you. These are the people who spend the tax money we hand over. You bet I vote. You probably pay more in taxes than I make. Don't you want to decide who spends that money? I know, all politicians are charlatans and cheats. Really, how obvious can you get?"

"My dad's job was frequently controlled by elected members of a school board. I saw first hand what a difference a few votes made in my life. You better believe I paid attention and still do. I think anyone who ignores this privilege and right should have it taken away. You don't vote for 5 years, you lose that right for 5 years. Maybe if you can't have the right you would appreciate it. People died defending that right."

Her defense of the democratic process surprised them all. Rigsby was suddenly very glad he had voted and wondered if he could fish Cho's sticker out of the trash to wear.

Just then, Lisbon came out of her office. "What have you got Van Pelt all worked up about?"

"Voting"

"Voting?"

"Why would she be….oh don't tell me, you don't vote. You are an idiot. Don't you know that right gets taken from the very felons we lock up?"

Against the solid wall of agents nodding in agreement, Jane decided to back down. Maybe he should vote. He suddenly realized that when he killed Red John, it might not be an option for him.

"I'll be back in a little while"

************************************************************

**Yeah, this was a little reminder to those who live in the US…GO VOTE!!!**

**Another November holiday on the way……reviews make my delicate little fingers go faster!!**


	5. NOVEMBER Service

**It occurs to me that all the November Holidays are American ones. So, I figured I would add this one with a little explanation. November 11th is Veteran's Day here in the USA. Originally it was called Armistice Day because on "the eleventh hour of the eleventh day of the eleventh month" in 1918, an armistice, (a temporary peace) was declared in WWI. It was originally meant to remember those who had served in that war. Somewhere along the way, it became a day to remember all Veteran's in all branches. It's usually marked by Parades.**

**Hope that helps here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a Veteran, actually, my darling husband served 6 years in the Air Force, but don't own these guys.**

********************************************************************* **

**November 11 – Veteran's Day**

Lisbon was in her office trying to catch up on the mountain of paperwork that Jane's latest antics had produced. The apology letter was now a standard form in her computer. All she did was change a few details and the names. She was glad for the interruption when Rigsby knocked on her door.

"Hey, Boss? It's time. We gotta roll now if we are going to make it in time."

Lisbon glanced at the small clock on her desk. She had been so absorbed she didn't even realize how late it had gotten.

"Are we all ready?"

"Yeah. I got the SUV and the Van ready in case we needed them both. It will depend on how many of us there are."

"Ok, I'm coming right now"

Just as she walked passed Jane's sofa, she kicked it hard.

"It's time. Are you coming? You don't have to, you know, but still."

"No, I want to come."

Van Pelt looked up from her computer completely confused.

"Where are we going? Do we have a case?"

Minelli strode into the bullpen followed by Sam Bosco and 3 other agents. Hearing her question, he turned on Lisbon.

"Did no one think to tell the rookie here?"

Lisbon winced inwardly. She was sure Rigsby would have said something to Van Pelt by now, but wouldn't let anyone else on her team take the fall.

"No, sir. Come on Van Pelt. Put your badge up high on your jacket where it can be seen and come with us. I'll explain on the way."

By the time they arrived, the group numbered about 15. It was fortunate they had official vehicles with lights to get through the crowded and closed streets. Strictly speaking, this was not completely an authorized used of Bureau Vehicles. But since Minelli and his boss were with them, they weren't too worried.

They managed to park only a block away. Hurrying down the street behind Rigsby and Conlon, who was a similar build, they made it to parade route easily. The uniformed cop took note of all the badges and waved them through the barricade. They all lined up and waited. They had timed it just right.

Just as the unit they were awaiting came up the street into view, Minelli called it.

"CBI Detail, Ten hut!"

All 15 agents, whipped to attention. The crowd around them looked puzzled but watched respectfully.

Just as Kimball Cho, in fatigues, marching with his old unit hit their block, the next command was rapped out.

"Order Arms"

As a group, they all snapped a hand salute. There was a sudden quiet as the crowd around them watched as the agents saluted one of their own who had served. Even the cops on the detail had stopped and saluted. They all knew what just happened.

Cho's eyes darted over for only a second. The expression on his face didn't move, but they knew he had seen them, as he had ever year on Veteran's Day. After his unit moved passed, Minelli gave the last order and they all filed back behind the barricades and to work.

It was only a moment each year. It was never discussed. It was simply done. They knew why. Veteran's Day was not about sales, it was about service to one's country.

* * *

**I know this is a little different then the usual fun fluff, but I am sure those people from around the world who read this will relate to those people who serve to defend their countries.**


	6. NOVEMBER Pies and Memories

**I know other countries have a Thanksgiving Holiday of some kind. Here it is celebrated on the last Thursday of November. Turkey, stuffing, potatoes, sweet potatoes, gravy, turnips are part of the traditional feast. We eat too much and then have pie for dessert. Each culture that has come to America adds their own spin on that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not cooking this year, but will make a pie or 3. Can I exchange them for….never mind.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to you all!!**

* * *

**NOVEMBER - Memories and Pie**

It was a fall tradition at the CBI, Which unit would get stuck working the Thanksgiving? Unit heads would meet and literally see who drew the short straw. When Lisbon came back from that meeting in early October her unit knew from her face they would be spending it at work. Cho immediately called his mother who offered to re arrange when dinner was served. He told her he would just have a plate when he got home. Overtime was a given on Thanksgiving. Early in the day wasn't too bad, but by the end of the day, after everyone had spent too much time with relatives they didn't like, and drank too much, well….

Lisbon, and Rigsby each usually spent the holiday with people they had worked with over the years. Jane tried to avoid it like he did all holidays. Van Pelt alone was upset, because she was hoping to fly home that weekend. But in true Van Pelt form, she went along to get along. No one even knew she was upset.

Thanksgiving morning saw them all sitting at their desks quietly. All except for Van Pelt. By 9:30, even Cho was noticing. Rigsby looked like a kicked dog, so clearly, he didn't know. Jane was pretending to sleep, so he was useless. Finally Cho asked Lisbon, who merely smiled and said, " Yeah, she had something to do. She'll be in later."

Finally, at 12:30, Lisbon told Rigsby and Cho to go to the parking lot and help Grace. Cho looked annoyed, but followed the almost sprinting Rigsby to the elevator. His face was much happier when he came back up. In the arms of the 3 agents was boxes and bags that all smelled amazing. It would have been hard to figure out what made Rigsby happier, Grace's presence or that of the Turkey in a roasting pan he was so carefully holding.

In 10 minutes, the kitchen had been set up with a Thanksgiving feast that rivaled a Norman Rockwell painting. Jane of course did not look surprised. He knew when Van Pelt didn't appear, something like this was in the works. As they gathered together, Cho asked Lisbon, "You knew?"

"Yes. As of this morning, Agent Van Pelt was on a special assignment to do research for the unit. If we have to deal with the after affects of one of these meals, it seemed smart to understand it firsthand"

Looking over the real dishes, cloth napkins and even centerpiece, no one was inclined to argue the point. After a toast of sparkling cider, they all dug in. Grace was pleased to see everyone enjoy the meal. She had done all the side dishes and baking the night before. All that was left this morning was a small turkey and homemade gravy.

"We could talk about what we are grateful for, or maybe share a Thanksgiving memory. That's what we do every year."

Clearly, Grace was missing being with her family more than she let on. For most of their little group, family holidays were not happy times, but each one decided to give Van Pelt something in return for her hard work.

Lisbon pulled something out of her childhood, before it all fell apart. "When we were really little, my mother would tell me that her cousin Mike was a cop in New York. She had a picture of him in uniform. My brothers and I were told to watch every second of the parade very carefully in case they showed him. I realized later it was a way to keep us out of her hair for a few hours as she cooked. Cousin Mike was a Lieutenant in Queens and hadn't worked the parade in years as it turned out." They all chuckled at Lisbon's mother's cleverness.

Cho looked around and said, " Korean Thanksgiving is a little different, We had some of this, but also had Korean food. I was in the service before I realized that not everyone had Kimshee on Thanksgiving. The first Thanksgiving I remember, I was really little, maybe 3 or so. I was playing on the floor, and the door opened and there was a man in a uniform with crutches standing there. Suddenly, my mother and aunts and grandmother started screaming. I had no idea what was going on. It turned out that my Uncle Kim had surprised them by coming home from the Marines 2 weeks early. They didn't even know he had gotten hurt. I wore his hat all day" Suddenly embarrassed at having shared so much, Cho took another piece of pie and started eating.

When Jane began to speak, they all wondered how hard it would be for him to discuss a holiday, Would he speak finally of his wife and daughter? "As a child, I traveled a lot. I can remember being in a parking lot of a mall when I was about 5. There was a helicopter and everyone was yelling because they were going to give something away. Suddenly, the crowd started running and screaming. It turned out some idiot radio station, instead of giving away frozen turkeys, decided to drop live ones from the helicopter, It only took a couple before they finally realized turkeys can't fly. When they landed, the rest of the live turkeys escaped. I remember wanting one as a pet."

They all looked at Rigsby, who was still eating. He scoured his brain for a memory to share. His was not the kind of childhood that had given him Kodak moments worth repeating. In a panic, he looked across the table over the most amazing meal he had ever eaten at Van Pelt, blushed and said simply, "Today. This is the best Thanksgiving I have ever had." He ducked his head when he realized how that sounded. Inwardly, he beat himself up. What a moron, he thought. Not only did he not have any really story to share, he had just acted like a fool again over Van Pelt.

Despite her calm demeanor, Grace blushed. Part of her wanted to run over and hug the big man. He really was the sweetest thing ever. Too bad she couldn't have him for dessert. She banished the thought and decided to cover it with her own story. "For a while, my mother was obsessed with Martha Stewart. She had every book and read all the recipes. The year I was 13, she pulled out all the stops on Thanksgiving, She copied one of the Thanksgiving feasts in the book. Every detail was perfect. She shopped and prepared for weeks. The house was decorated to the hilt. We had to get all dressed up, she was going to take pictures of every moment." She stopped, seeing them all assume she also wanted to be Martha Stewart. "I was 13 and thought it was stupid and of course told her so. So she assigned me to take the pictures. It was an amazing meal, something right out of a magazine. Now you all know that my dad was a football coach?" At their nods, she continued. "Of course, football is huge on Thanksgiving. My dad, my uncles and brother did nothing but talk about it. Finally, my mother called everyone to the table. We all sat, prayed and started to eat. Suddenly, my dad and uncles picked up their perfectly set places and headed to the living room. The game was on. First she tried calling them back, no luck. I was sent in to explain how important this was to her. No luck. Then my Grandma yelled at them. No dice. My mother finally got them back to the table"

"What did she do?" Lisbon and Rigsby asked at the same time.

"She was very calm I remember. She went to the garage and took a sledgehammer and gave the TV one good whack. She put down the hammer, looked at my dad and said 'Dinner is served in the dining room' I don't think I ever seen those men move that fast before or since.. That Christmas, daddy gave her a smaller sledgehammer painted gold she kept in the kitchen corner. She got him a new TV."

Grace looked around at the slightly stunned faces of her team. That story never failed to shock people. "Women in my family are big on actions. More pie anyone?"

At that moment, they all saw the core of steel under the calm, empathetic rookie. Jane was amused. Cho and Lisbon were suitably impressed. Rigsby was incredibly turned on.

* * *

**This is going to be a long author's note!**

**They say you should write what you know. In this installment, I have done just that.**

**Lisbon's story is based upon my sisters and sisters-in-law having my nieces and nephews watch the parade for years for a glimpse of my husband. Even when they knew he had the day off!**

**Cho's story is based upon my dad's earliest memory of a big man in a what he later realized was a dough-boy's hat at the door. It was during WWI.**

**Jane's story is an homage to my favorite bit of classic TV. Go see if you can find the turkey drop on WKRP in Cincinnati on the internet. It's worth it.**

**I just made up Grace's story. My mother would frequently threaten to do just that to the TV, as has countless women through the years.**

Your Thoughts??


	7. DECEMBER Christmas part 1

**Ok, so, the December holiday is the obvious one. It will be in several short parts. Since part 2 is the Secret Santa gift for WildDaisies, I guess this whole thing is an expansion of that gift. So Shelly, your prompt has taken on a life of its own. Enjoy!! **

**DISCLAIMER: If Santa makes a list, will what I want to do with Rigsby make me naughty or nice??**

* * *

**DECEMBER - CHRISTMAS pt 1**

For the first year after, Patrick Jane hated Christmas, All that happiness and cheer grated on his nerves. What was wrong with people? They all expected him to put on something red or green and be happy. It wasn't that easy. He felt it would never be that easy again.

As the years slowly took him farther away from the time when he had been whole, a father and husband, his anger at the holiday abated. The pain of their loss was still branded on his soul. But he was able, a year later, to at least not snarl at people during Christmas. He felt that was a huge concession.

In the succeeding years, his ability to deal with the seasonal cheer grew slowly. All those ads with happy families were constant reminders of the few precious Christmas mornings he had enjoyed as a dad.

For some reason, this year, his traditional stonewalling of the holiday's existence didn't feel as right. This year, he discovered that Teresa Lisbon hated Holiday office parties. It was apparent as soon as she announced the time and date for theirs.

Cho responded to the announcement in typical fashion. He nodded and pulled out his blackberry to note the date and time. Jane saw half a smirk ghost the corners of his lips and knew a woman put it there. Cho was quite the ladies man. Jane knew that none of the rest of the team knew, but he had seen women fall all over themselves to get any kind of reaction out of him. Jane was amused at Cho working his natural stoicism to his advantage.

Van Pelt and Rigsby tried to hide their glances at each other. They would arrive separately, and use the loose atmosphere of the party to spend the evening together. Van Pelt would get a ride there with someone and ooops, Rigsby would have to drive her home. Patrick was pretty sure that Lisbon either knew or at least guess about them. To their credit, they have behaved with a fair amount of discretion. Most people knew about the crush Rigsby had, but they general consensus that Grace was too tied up in her career. Patrick Jane was not most people. He had pinpointed to the day that Rigsby finally made his move.

But Teresa Lisbon was not happy about the office party. Jane was pretty sure she enjoyed dressing up. But like him, her past would preclude her from really enjoying the Holiday spirit. Oh, she talked a good game and pretended. But again, Patrick Jane was not most people.

It was that look on her face that decided him. Barring a case coming in between his plans and the holiday, Teresa Lisbon was about to have Christmas blitz her life.

He began the day of the office party. One day, the office was in its quiet, institutional mode. The following day, it was like Christmas had thrown up on the Serious Crimes bullpen. There were lights that twinkled, lights that flashed, and lights that shone steadily. Huge red and gold bows and pine roping covered every available spot.

Each desk was its own theme. Van Pelt had the Nativity, complete with sheppards, angels, and Magi. Rigsby's desk was decorated with an entire army of gingerbread men, complete with a badges and guns. Cho's desk was made up to look like the book "A Visit From St Nicholas". Each panel of the story could be read by walking around his desk.

Large stockings with names had been hung along the wall. The green velvet with the white trim said "Lisbon". Cho had one in black, which should have looked odd, but strangely looked cool and mysterious. Grace's stocking was a pretty glittery gold. The one for Rigsby was sky blue with candy canes spelling out his name. And finally, in paler green velvet, as if it was meant to match Lisbon's was one with out a name. It just had the initials P.J.

As Lisbon strode past this, her blood pressure boiled. This was the kind of over the top nonsense that she hated. All this forced merriment. She opened her door that had also been wrapped as a package, warily. It was worse than she could have imagined.

Her office was set up to look like Santa's workshop. There was 5 foot tall Santa sitting in the chair in the corner, with a naughty/nice list in his hands directing the elves that were hanging from every available space. Each one had a toy half finished in its hands. Opening her door caused the Chipmunks' Christmas song to blare out.

She had two choices; she could laugh and go with it. She was NOT in a kind mood this morning.

"JANE!" Even if she had been inclined to be forgiving about this stunt, she still had to yell over the Chipmunks. Freaking Chipmunks.

"Oh, good morning, Lisbon. I think this change improves the office considerably.

Just then, the voice screamed "ALVIN" in exasperation. Lisbon completely understood how he felt!

"See you tonight at the party?"

Damn the man!

* * *

**Next up, the party!!**


	8. DECEMBER Christmas part 2

**This WildDaisies' Secret Santa Giftie! Thanks to her for the prompt and letting me post it as part of the CBI Calendar Series**

**DISCLAIMER: HO HO HO!! Will look in my stocking!**

* * *

**DECEMBER - CHRISTMAS 2**

Teresa Lisbon hated office holiday parties. Christmas had stopped being a happy time years ago. Oh, she always put on a good front for her brothers. She would always do whatever made them happy. It was her job to take care of them. If pretending to love Christmas was needed, she would do it. She also learned that outwardly expressing her displeasure with Christmas always led to some fool trying to 'cure' her of this opinion. She learned to pretend.

Teresa had treated herself to a new dress and shoes to make up for her misery. She loved great shoes. She couldn't wear them to work, but she loved how a new pair of adorable shoes made her feel. She liked dressing up, but wished it wasn't for a Christmas party.

Sighing to herself, she tried to figure out to the minute how much longer she would have to stay at this event. She couldn't leave too early. After all, she was a unit leader. Some things were just expected of her. Pretending to sip a drink she looked around the crowded room for Cho. Lisbon was pretty sure he was not a fan of this kind of forced merriment either. Maybe they could pretend to be having a serious conversation and avoid the rest of it. At the very least, she wouldn't have to pretend around him. She never did.

She watched as trained, dedicated, serious CBI agents acted like fools because of a holiday. Some of them were even sober but still behaving like children let out of school early. The strict protocols and procedures were clearly out the window. Cho surprised her this year. He was actually dancing, and quite well. Oh, it was the little admin aide from the 3rd floor he was swinging around the floor. Swing dancing and Cho were not words she would have ever put together. He was among the few who seemed to know what they were doing.

Oh, no surprise, Rigsby and Van Pelt were dancing together. But it was surprising that he was actually good at it. He always seemed so unsure of himself, but apparently the big agent had taken lessons and was quite light on his feet. Her unit was having fun and not acting too wild. She could relax, but still wanted to leave.

"Your unit is very talented. I expect Rigsby learned to compensate for his size by learning to dance well. Cho learned to swing dance from his mother, who thought it would make him seem more American. And you Lisbon, have you calculated to the second when you can leave"?

Damn the man! She hated when she didn't know he was right there. Forewarned was as close to being fore armed with Patrick Jane. How did he know she wanted to leave? She thought she was hiding it better. But trying to hide anything from Jane had always been a bit futile.

"Dance with me"

"What? No! I can't dance like that!"

"Oh but the song is about to end and something much sweeter and slower will start any moment"

Damn the man! Right again! As if they were listening for his cue, the music changed at that moment. It was sweet and slow and almost romantic. Before she could even get her voice around an objection, Jane had slipped an arm around her waist and started to spin her around the dance floor.

Damn the man! His arm around her was like a band of steel. Who knew he had such strength? And of course, like everything else, he made it seem all as effortless as he whirled her around, holding her close.

Damn the man! She had only been this close once, when he hugged her for letting him back on a case. His scent and his nearness were oddly intoxicating and stimulating all at once.

The way she saw it, she had two choices, either she could give into his strong lead and let him hold her closer than he needed. Or she could follow her normal inclinations and wrest control back.

Damn the man! It was so wonderful to cede control, even if just on the dance floor. She was aware of her hand tucked into his. She was aware of her other hand on his shoulder, slowly inching its way up to those curls brushing the sharp white collar of his shirt. She was even more aware of her body pressed closer than she probably should be to his length.

Damn herself for wanting nothing more than to put her head on his shoulder and let him dance her away through the night. Damn how well they fit together. Damn whoever looked.

It seemed both a heartbeat and an eternity, but the dance ended. Teresa was a little embarrassed at how dazed she was by the whole experience. She knew she was in a dangerous place at that moment, and pulled herself away.

What she didn't know was Jane had decided to make her evening more interesting. He smiled at her, slightly shocked at his reaction to her nearness. Part of him wanted that dance to never end. He was surprised that she allowed him to lead her around like that. He was even more thrown by how right it felt to be holding her close. She had been miserable. That was about to change. It was time to make Teresa Lisbon find her inner elf.

As she made her way off the floor, she noted the music's spell still had the rest of her team in its web. Cho was now slowly moving the aide around the floor. Rigsby and Van Pelt were dancing so close they seemed to be one person. A splash of cold water in the Ladies room, that's what she needed.

But a funny thing happened on the way to the rest room. People began to stop her and wish her "Merry Christmas" and kiss her. Not just the few people she knew well. Everyone seemed to stop her and kiss her on the cheek. Even Rigsby and Van Pelt, who sprang apart at her appearance, each leaned down and kissed her and wished her a Merry Christmas. What the hell was going on here? A few more brave and intoxicated souls kissed her on the mouth.

What was in that punch? Had they all gone a little nuts? By the time she got across the floor and out into the hallway, she was more than a little confused. Teresa had spent years making herself seem tough and strong and scary. Clearly, all that work was going out the window. What she wanted to know was what had changed.

Finally, after the security guard and the new mailroom guy each planted one on her, she managed to escape to the eternal sanctuary of the ladies room. Teresa looked in the mirror.

DAMN THE MAN!! There in her hair, with a red bow, was a sprig of Mistletoe!!

********************************************************************Next up, Cho and Christmas**


	9. DECEMBER Christmas part 3

**Yes I know! I have shamefully neglected this story for wild holiday festivities!! Sorry to all… I will post the other 2 parts today and hopefully have a sweet little New Years Story up tomorrow to make up for it! OK??**

**I've decided, or rather those pesty story bunnies have decided to let everyone have a POV for this holiday. Again, since this all began as part of WildDaisies Secret Santa, I thank her for letting the bunnies run away with her prompt!**

**DISCLAIMER: Gifts that need wrapping? Check. Mentalist? Nope!**

* * *

December - Christmas Part 3

Kimball Cho watched out of one corner of his eye as Lisbon progressed across the dance floor. Sure, he had been pre-occupied with his lovely partner, but he always kept an eye on Lisbon. She hated Christmas and the CBI party was her least favorite tradition. He knew she put up a good front, but would rather have dressed up for something else. Cho was not surprised that Jane managed to get her onto the dance floor. If anyone could it would be the annoying blond consultant. He knew that Jane was trying to deal with his feelings toward Lisbon. Frankly, he was a little worried about that whole thing. Unlike Rigsby's romance, this could destroy two very fragile lives. Whether Jane would survive the fallout was not nearly as important as Lisbon.

While enjoying every moment of holding a lovely young woman close on the dance floor, Cho watched as Jane and Lisbon melted into each other on the dance floor. He didn't think either one really was aware of how close or lover-like they appeared. Luckily, so many people were pushing the envelope on fraternization rules, that their slip might go un noticed by most. Hopefully, the way Rigsby and Van Pelt were wrapped around each other would provide the majority of the post party gossip.

Damn the man! He had to ruin it for her. Cho watched as Lisbon crossed the floor wearing that damn mistletoe. What was wrong with Jane? Didn't he know he just blew all that good feeling out of the water? Lisbon was going to pitch a fit when she saw what he had done.

As each successive person kissed her, he could see her confusion growing. By the time Dickerson from Cyber crimes had planted one right on her lips, Cho was pretty sure this was going to end in a blow up. As much as Jane deserved everything Lisbon was about to dump on him, including a drink, he suspected, she would regret causing the scene in the morning.

Disengaging himself from the adorable girl from the 3rd floor, Brittany or was it Tiffany? Cho headed toward the hallway with the restrooms. When she came out fuming with the offending piece of greenery, Cho was waiting.

"Boss. Lisbon. Teresa!!"

It was his uncharacteristic use of his first name that finally got her attention. She stopped, and waving the mistletoe, fumed, "Did you see what he did?"

"Yeah, we all saw."

"Oh great. He has really crossed the line this time."

"Stop. Now. The bigger deal you make of it, the more satisfaction her gets from the prank. Want to drive him nuts? Don't react. He doesn't pull this crap on me because I don't react. Think about it. He's all about the theatrics."

"Yes, but did you see Dickerson?"

"I know. I know, but the poor slob has been in love with you for years. He must be wasted to have even had the nerve. So, you gave a few people a fast cheap thrill. Other than Dickerson, no one will remember if you are calm. Throw a scene and that they will remember."

Lisbon stopped and smiled at Cho. He was right. If she didn't react at all, it would drive Jane nuts. She took several deep breaths, and clamed her self. Jane was about to be played himself.

"Ok, then. Do I look calmer? Good. Why don't you go back inside to dance with Tiffany? I am on my way."

Cho nodded, secure that he had once again watched out for Lisbon. It was what he did. At least he had learned the girl's name. It had gotten a little embarrassing trying not to say her name as he talked to her.

Passing Rigsby and Van Pelt he nodded at Grace's inquiring look. He knew she understood what was going on. She was bright and empathetic. Rigsby was so wrapped up in holding her on a dance floor that he missed it all. Cho was sure Grace would explain it later to him.

Tiffany was being pulled onto the dance floor by an emboldened Dickerson. Oh no, this wouldn't do at all. She looked a little panicked and was trying to resist. Smoothly, Cho slid between them and said, "Thanks Dickerson. I think Kristy from payroll was looking for you. Tiffany, I believe this is our dance." With that he led her onto the dance floor, leaving a confused Dickerson behind. In Cho's hand was that mistletoe. If Jane and Lisbon weren't going to make the most of it, there was no sense in wasting it!

* * *

**Don't you just love how practical Cho is to not waste the mistletoe?**

**My fave couple up next!!**


	10. DECEMBER Christmas 4

**My favorite couple get the last licks here. I hope that even though the holiday is officially over, the spirit of the season will linger hopefully linger on with you all.**

**Thanks to WildDaisies for letting me play with her Secret Santa Gift. I hope she enjoyed it !!**

**DISCLAIMER: Procrastination is mine, the characters belong to CBS and Heller.**

* * *

**DECEMBER Christmas Part 4**

Grace Van Pelt watched as Cho rescued Tiffany from Dickerson. She smiled to herself, secure in the knowledge that as long as she was dancing with Wayne, jerks like that would never be a problem. There was nothing like having a date at a party like this. Holiday work parties were notorious for bringing out the drunk wanna-be ladies man in even the most shy guy. If you were a pretty girl, they were like mine fields. Even though she and Wayne were not supposed to be dating, the lax behavior at this party was a perfect cover.

And the way Jane and Lisbon were dancing together before, whatever she and Wayne were doing would be minor stuff compared to them. When they danced together, they were all but occupying the same space. But what the heck was he thinking with that mistletoe stunt? She felt a little bad going along with it by kissing her and making Wayne kiss her too. But it was funny. She sure hoped Cho was able to calm her down. If anyone could reel Lisbon's temper, it was Cho. He was the only one who could get through those Jane induced fits of rage.

She leaned up and whispered to Wayne, "Cho calmed her down. We should be clear. I can't wait to see what she does next."

"Good thing. She would have taken my head off when she was done with Jane. Well, Cho has the mistletoe now. I guess Tiffany is getting the full Cho treatment tonight"

"Oh God! I could have lived without that last comment. I just hope she is nice to him. He deserves to find a nice girl"

"Oh Grace, I don't think nice is the word he is looking for tonight. These holiday parties are all about hooking up…..oh not you or me or us, I mean"

Grace had to laugh at Wayne. He was sweet. She knew darn well about the holiday parties. Last year she spent fending off jerks in Santa hats and antlers. This year, she got to dance slowly with sweet adorable Wayne. Last year, she watched as woman after woman threw themselves at him. She thought it was sweet he turned them down. This year, he didn't even pay enough attention to them to even do that. His attention was all on her.

Mistletoe was all very fun, but it was the last thing they needed. Wayne didn't need greenery to be prompted to kiss her. The man would kiss her all day, every day if he could. And boy could he kiss! The man could melt her into a puddle of goo with his mouth. Kissing Wayne Rigsby had become her favorite activity.

"Look, Jane is watching for Lisbon to come back in and make a scene. He's pretending not to, but he is watching the door. I think he is actually nervous. Turn me around on the dance floor so I can see?"

"Grace, I don't think you should get involved here. Those two are combustible together. Take from an arson expert. You don't want to be in the explosion zone." But he still turned her. Saying no to Grace was impossible for him.

They pretended to be watching each other and watched instead as Lisbon crossed the floor completely relaxed. To those who knew him, they could see Jane's eyes briefly narrow and then relax. He was trying to figure out what she was up to.

Teresa strolled over to the young agents and smiled at them. "You could have told me! But at least you two weren't the worst to kiss me. Dickerson! Need I say more? I'll figure out how to get him back. By the way, this had better not spill over into the work day. Tonight it's a party, Monday, we are back at work."

Wayne gave a sigh of relief as she slowly walked away. At the few people who commented about the mistletoe, she laughed lightly and moved on.

Finally making her way over to a slightly confused Jane, Lisbon plucked the champagne from his hand and started drinking it. Giving him serene smile she murmured, "Jane, if you wanted a Christmas kiss all you had to do was ask. I am not saying you would have gotten one, but you really didn't need to resort to such silly tricks. Oh! Are they serving dinner?" Gliding away, she was pretty sure she left a surprised Jane in her wake. She only wished she could look back but that would ruin the effect.

Grace and Wayne were trying to pretend to dance and not laugh. They could see Jane watching Lisbon as she walked away. Grace realized Lisbon was swinging her hips in a way her boss never did. Maybe it was the heels, maybe it was besting Jane, maybe it was knowing he was watching her every step. But as one woman watching another, Grace knew Teresa was working it. She applauded it.

Wayne was watching Jane. The blond consultant usually kept a genial mask on his face. But Wayne had begun to learn to read him. Jane's eyes were glued to the back of Lisbon, more spefically to her her ass as she walked away. As a man who had spent over a year watching the woman he loved, Wayne recognized that look. It was hunger, pure and simple.

Wayne knew he was blessed. He didn't have to hunger anymore. He had his girl. Focusing back on Grace, he pulled her tighter into his arms. She was wearing a deep green dress made of a soft velvet with no straps. As he looked down, he blessed his height. It gave him a great view of all that creamy skin. Bending down, he pressed a kiss onto her bare shoulder.

"Wayne! Everyone will see!"

"You know what Grace? Lisbon and Jane are too busy with each other and Cho doesn't care. Everyone else is too wasted. You look amazing and I love you. If I can't kiss you here, let's get our of her so I can unwrap you"

As they walked out saying their goodbyes, Cho handed Wayne the mistletoe. Wayne shared a purely male smile with Cho. He knew exactly where he was going to put that mistletoe.

* * *

**Fluffy ending, I know, but face it. Christmas is ALL about the fluff!!**

**What did we think??**


	11. JANUARY New Year's

I know this is a little late, but blame it on some Happy New Year!!

This one is a little fluffy and fun.

DISCLAIMER: A slight hangover, I own. These characters are only mine in the sense that I play with them here.

* * *

JANUARY - New Year's Day

**Teresa Lisbon opened her eyes and immediately regretted that action. The light assaulting her eyes was offensive and painful. Her head protested that action most strenuously. Shutting them again tightly, she covered reached for a pillow to cover her face. That was impossible because the pillow wouldn't move. Biting the bullet, she cracked her lids to a slit and looked over.**

**What the hell?? There was a head of blond hair facing away from her on the pillow. Oh my God! What happened? Better yet, where the hell was she? This was not her bed. Forcing her head up, she looked around. She was in a hotel room? With Patrick Jane in her bed? Detective work, Teresa, do some, she lectured herself.**

**Putting her head down, she began to run over the events of the evening before. It was New Year's. That she remembered clearly. Jane had talked the group into going to Vegas for the occasion. It was his Christmas treat for them all. She knew she and Grace had argued against it. Neither one liked the atmosphere. Rigsby had pulled Van Pelt aside and spoke to her quietly and urgently. Whatever he said to her had changed her mind. Teresa assumed he reminded her it would be a chance for them to be away together. Lisbon had suspected he reminded her that "What happens in Vegas, etc." She alone became the sole dissenter. Even Cho, usually her ally had lifted one corner of his mouth and she knew he was hooked too.**

**When they got to the hotel, they were shocked to be taken to the penthouse suite. As usual, Rigsby voiced what they were all thinking. **

"**Whoa! How freaking rich are you, Jane? This must cost a fortune!"**

**Lisbon remembered the small smirk on his face. He always enjoyed taking them by surprise. This time he had really outdone himself. There were four bedrooms off the huge living area. The suite took up almost half the floor of the huge hotel. Rigsby and Cho had volunteered to share a room. Privately, they both knew Rigsby would be with Van Pelt and that would leave Cho free to enterain should he so choose.**

**They all got massages and got themselves dressed for a late dinner together. Jane had gotten them tickets to the grand ball and the entertainment line up was impressive. She remembered they started drinking at dinner. After that, the night became a bit of a blur.**

**She was able to remember there were six at dinner. Somehow, Cho had persuaded a member of the resort security team to join them. Sara Whiting was a petite blonde who wore heavy glasses and made Cho laugh. Apparently, she was finishing law school and did undercover security part time. Why did she remember that and not why Jane was in her bed?**

**She snuck another peek at Jane. His breathing was even and he had not moved. Oh Crap! He wasn't wearing a shirt. Oh Crap! She wasn't wearing anything! Think, Teresa, think!**

**As she lifted her hand to her aching head, a slight flash caught her eye. What the hell? Oh Crap! There on her left hand was a ring, actually, two rings. As she stared at the rings, scattered images began to rush at her. Laughing, drinking too much, the show, the big countdown. She could remember Jane's face as they all went for a walk to take in the madness after midnight. The alcohol had lowered their natural cop instincts to avoid drunken crowds like that.**

**She remembered the feel of Jane's arm around her as they pressed through the crowd behind Rigsby and Van Pelt. She remembered being surprised at how strong and right that arm felt around her. Then……crap! Why couldn't she remember more?**

**Suddenly she felt the bed shift. She could feel Jane rolling over and looking at her. Now what should she do? Panic forced her to remain still.**

"**Teresa, dear, don't pretend to be asleep. I am the master of that."**

**Lisbon opened her eyes to find Jane smiling at her propped up on one elbow. The crisp white sheet barely covered his lower torso, she noted, even as she realized she shouldn't be looking there. Before she could even form the words, Jane, as usual was miles ahead of her.**

"**You're wondering what happened. You are thinking those rings can't mean what you think. You are trying not to think about what's under this sheet. Mostly, you are trying to think of a way to get out of this bed without me seeing what's under your half of the sheet"**

**Crap, Crap, Crap! Why did the man always have to be right?**

"**So, what happened? We aren't really….."**

"**Married?" He smiled slowly and widely. It was a real smile, not the fake plastic one he usually gave the world. It was even more devastating to her senses. It was warm, and real and directed at her. Reaching forward with his free hand, he stroked the side of her face and neck slowly, bringing memories of his hands all over her body skittering to her consciousness. Taking the hand with the offending jewelry into his, he kissed it slowly. Each fingertip was given separate attentions. By the time he turned over and began to trace little licking kisses into her palm, Lisbon was flushed and heated. Oh Crap! That was just my hand.**

"**Would that be so terrible?"**

****************************************************************Before you all start throwing old candy canes at me, this is just a little stand alone bit of fun. **

**Hoping all of you in Fan Fiction Land have a New Year full of love and imagination!!**


	12. FEBRUARY Conversation Hearts

**No, I did not forget Valentine's Day! Any holiday that celebrates chocolate and love is a very good thing!**

**I love the Conversation Hearts, those uber-sweet, tiny candies with little sayings on them. So instead of the traditional Valentine story, I chose to pull 5 out of a box and write a little snippet about each of our friends at CBI. Make sense?**

**DISCLAIMER: I will own the weight I will gain eating the chocolate my husband buys, but that's it!**

* * *

VALENTINE'S DAY - Conversation Hearts

Cho - Angel

Now that he was dating, Kimball Cho knew he would have to do the whole Valentine's Day thing. He wouldn't take her out for some cheesy overpriced dinner. Too obvious, crowded and boring. He would cook for her. It would be easy to cook, delicious and with a little heat. There was nothing like food with a little heat to make a woman want more wine and less clothes. No one ever called Kimball Cho a fool.

The meal was perfect. Women always loved a man cooking for them. It was at dessert she surprised him. He wasn't surprised at getting a card, but the little heart that fell out. It was a horrid shade of orange with pinky red writing stamped on it. "Angel" it read. He looked up a little perplexed.

"Someone brought in a box of those to our study group. I pulled this one our first and it made me think of you. You may not know it, but Saint Michael the Archangel is the patron Saint of Police officers. Strong, protector of the hurt and innocent. I know this is sappy, but I sometimes think you have more of that in you. You, Kimball are that kind of angel."

She leaned in an kissed him lightly on the lips. "Oh and any man who is willing to cook for me, is absolutely an angel"

Cho smiled fully, something he did so rarely. At that moment, she knew he was thinking less than angelic thoughts, but really, she didn't mind.

Lisbon - Ask Me

Teresa forced herself not to snort and roll her eyes at the heart shaped donuts the coffee shop had on display. She hated Valentine's Day. There was nothing like a holiday celebrating romantic love when you were not in a relationship. She got asked out and dated occasionally, but most men couldn't handle her hours and job. And if she were being entirely honest here, they couldn't handle her. She was so used to being in control and in charge. That was how her life had worked for so long that it was who she was. The men who were willing to let her take control usually wanted a mommy figure.

Romance was seriously lacking these days. Damn! Why did that man's face pop into her head every time she thought about her love life? It wasn't as if they could have a relationship. She had just thrown the book at Van Pelt and Rigsby for that very thing. And even if they could date, she wasn't really sure he wanted her. The man was probably still in love with his wife, right? But then, he would buy her strawberries and chocolate and look at her sometimes. Yeah, she caught some of those looks. Damn! She couldn't make the first move.

She got into the office and caught one of those little smiles again. Not his big cheesy for the public smile, but that little one that actually reached his eyes. It was those moments she just wanted to scream at him. What was he thinking? Was he interested? Did he think she wouldn't say yes? Ask me, Damnit, just ask!

She knew, rules be damned, exactly how she would answer.

Jane - Love Lasts

The paper hearts on the door of the Kitchen cabinet were another reminder of time gone by to Patrick Jane. Another mark on a calendar that mocked his inability to avenge their deaths. Another reminder of how that quest for vengeance had changed him. Changed how he viewed Love and Romance and all that. He knew he believed in it. Rigsby and Van Pelt trying to have that love while fighting a rule set that forbade it showed him it still existed. Was he capable himself of feeling that again. He knew he still did. His love for his wife and child would never leave him. That kind of love just lasted. It was a part of him forever. But what about the future? He was afraid to look there. He had to keep his eye on the goal and only that. Because when he took his eyes off and glanced over, there she was.

He knew that if he looked too long, he would lose sight of that goal. She was the one woman in all these lonely years that could do that to him. He had killed for her. Making her happy had become too important to him. He delighted in her tart exterior, and felt elated at forcing her sweet interior to come out.

The paper heart suddenly seemed cruel. It mocked his past love and taunted him with the possibility of a future love. Both were the kind that lasted. With a speed born of years of practice in slight of hand, the cabinet door was bare. He couldn't stop this holiday, but at least getting tea would not be a constant reminder. He didn't need any of those.

Van Pelt - Let's Kiss

Red satin boxers? She knew he would wear them, and look amazing, but it seemed a little cheesy. The big silver Kiss, however, she could just see his delight in that little gift. Yeah, he was more the chocolate kind of guy. And a big kiss, well that was Wayne. Everything he did was big and oh, could that man kiss.

She remembered that first kiss. Even though he was under a hypnotic suggestion, it was amazing. She realized so much later, that he always kissed the same way. He would cup his large hands around her face, as if he were afraid she was going to pull away. Now whenever he had his hands on her face she flushed.

They were large and strong, those rough hands of his. She had seen him grab and cuff with them and cradled around the grip of his gun. His nails were always kept short and clipped. He hated the feeling of things catching on them. That he controlled all that power and cradled her head between them like delicate china was such a rush.

And then his mouth would brush hers just once, as if asking for permission. Then he would slowly and firmly settle his lips on hers. From the first, she had opened and responded to him. He tasted and savored every bit of her mouth. He was in complete control, but allowed her to taste and savor him as well. That first kiss haunted her dreams for months.

When she finally pulled him into that darkened office and kissed him again, Grace knew she had not exaggerated the potency of his lips in her mind. Kissing Wayne Rigsby was going to be her favorite indoor sport.

As a hand reached over her in the crowded store to grab that last oversized Chocolate Kiss, without thinking she pushed it aside and secured it for herself. She could almost taste the combination of Wayne and Chocolate now. That would be her Valentine's gift to herself!

Rigsby - My Girl

He found himself humming as he wandered through the mall agonizing over what to buy her. Wayne knew he wasn't smooth. He always stepped on his own tongue. But he was determined to find something that would melt her heart.

The jewelry stored seemed the obvious first stop, but the sales woman was a little creepy. She only wanted to show him really expensive things. He stammered something and got out fast. All he wanted to get her was one of those heart necklaces the women on TV cooed over in the ads.

The lingerie store display caught his eye. He spent a happy moment imagining Grace in that black lace number, but he thought what she would think about him buying it. Yeah, they were sleeping together, but lingerie? Those guys coming out of the store all looked like pervs to him.

Candy? She did have a sweet tooth. Of course he would get her roses and chocolate, but what else? He was about to give up when he heard a squealing and screaming. A group of teenaged girls were in a storefront that had been loaned out by the mall to an animal shelter. They were cooing over a cage of kittens. Wandering in for a moment, he peered over their heads at the cage. Cute. In a cage over to the side was a large grey cat with gold eyes surveying the madness. Wayne walked over and was surprised to see the cat lean it's head toward the bars and purr loudly.

"Oh, she wants you to pet her. She is such a sad case. The people lost their home and couldn't afford her anymore. We see that a lot now. The real problem is that it is so hard to place the older ones. She is so friendly and sweet. The woman said she always slept on her feet at night."

The voice belonged to a middle-aged woman with graying curls in every direction. Opening the cage she pulled the placid cat out and handed it to Wayne. The cat reached up a paw and tapped Wayne's face. Then giving a small meow, she began to purr loudly as she rubbed her face against his neck. Wayne found himself smiling down at the woman.

"She is friendly. I thought cats were snobby."

"Yeah not all of htem are. She likes you. We have a special today. If you adopt an older cat like this, we give you all the equipment you need. She has already been fixed and had shots. Wouldn't she make a great Valentine?"

Wayne suddenly remembered Grace talking about missing the cat she had back in Iowa. She had said she wanted another, but kittens were so much work.

"What's her name?"

The woman pointed to the front of the cage. A bright red heart told all the information, age and it sad story. But at the top, in white sparkly writing said "My Girl". Wayne smiled as he realized the song he had been humming was "My Girl"

He just found the perfect gift. He would give "My Girl" to my girl.

* * *

**Ok, a little sap, a little angst and a lot of fluff. Happy Valentine's day to you all Remember, reviews equal love!!!**


	13. FEBRUARY Mardi Gras

**Since Mardi Gras or Carnivale is such an international Holiday, and some of my readers are from all over the world, (Waving across oceans to you all!), I thought I would include a little bit of Mardi Gras for our friends.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am celebrating Mardi Gras and Chinese New Year by getting Chinese food for dinner. How international of this little Long Island Girl!! Other than that, I own nothing.**

* * *

February - MARDI GRAS

One of the disadvantages in working for a state run agency is that sometimes you just had to do things you hated. Because some jerk psychologist thought that team building and connecting events would 'heal' them after Bosco and his team got shot, here she was. If she had been in a party mood, she would admit this was quite the event. They had been all instructed to attend, and for once, no crime spree got them out of it. None of them really wanted to be there. They were instructed to wear Green, Gold or Purple for Mardi Gras and wear masks.

The universal silence signaled their shared dismay at the 'invitation' and instructions. As they all began to put in their excuses, Lisbon held up her hand.

"I hate it too, but there is no getting out of it. Even you, Jane, they expect you there. So, we all go, we behave, and yes, I mean you Jane, and get out as fast as possible. Yes, I know, we are all still in mourning, but there we are."

"Can we wear black?" Cho's question startled them all. "Look, we go and put on some idiot crap, but wear it with black."

"I like it" Quiet rule following Grace agreed. "We all wear masks and some beads, stay just long enough and leave. If Jane keeps his mouth shut, we can sneak out early and get something to eat together?"

They all looked at Patrick Jane. He was the lynch pin in this plan. If they could all stay under the radar, they could get out of staying too long. These team building exercises were getting on all their nerves. He nodded in agreement. Wanting to mourn in your own way was something he understood. He knew the evening would be ripe with possibilities to amuse himself, but for these people, he would refrain.

Lisbon looked around for everyone that evening. Wayne's height made him and therefore Grace easy to spot. She was wearing a short black dress with a wide scooped neck. Her face was almost half covered with a bejeweled gold mask. Wayne stood a small distance away, at least trying to be circumspect until any man dared to put some beads around her neck. Then the big man, dressed in a tight black t-shirt and jeans would step forward and the foolish soul would melt away. Even though he wore a plain purple mask, Teresa was pretty sure the set of his jaw and his large physique was enough to scare others away. She really couldn't say anything. They weren't even touching. She should just ignore them.

She found Cho on the stairs leading out of the huge ballroom. How the state managed to find money for this nonsense was beyond her. Some foundation she had heard or something. The AG's wife came from money and apparently knew people.

Cho's sense of humor had come out. He was wearing a black jacket over a black turtle necked shirt. His mask was like Wayne's but deep green in color and the black fedora gave him a rakish look. He looked for all the world like Kato or the Green Hornet. He gave her a quick nod and motioned with his head toward Van Pelt and Rigsby. He would always let her know where her team was located. Teresa realized she leaned on that steady loyalty.

A pair of hands grasped her shoulders and spun her before she could even react. Her first instinct was to deck the offender. Luckily, she recognized Jane's scent before she even knew it. She almost laughed. He had gone along with the black, but wore a black dress shirt and yes, a black vest over it. His mask was made of the same material as the one around her eyes, but plainer.

"Want tto show'em for some beads?" He teased? In his hand was a large pile of green beads. Lord knows where he had gotten them.

Jane tried to keep his voice steady and light but was stunned by Teresa's appearance. He had expected her to show up in black work clothes and sensible shoes. Her short black dress dipped low to a V over her smooth back and low in the front as well. He knew that green feathered mask would only highlight the green of her eyes. It seemed a shame to drape anything as tawdry as cheap plastic beads over all that lovely skin.

"Jane, don't grab me like that. I almost tackled you."

"Well, if I ask you to dance will you maim me?"

"Get rid of the beads first."

As he swung her onto the dance floor, he noted Van Pelt and Rigsby were there ahead of them, as was Cho with his girlfriend. Knowing she would be calmer if all her team was accounted for, he pointed this out to her.

She smiled, unaware of how mysterious it seemed under a mask. She fit into his arms better than he liked to notice.

"You are wearing very high heels today."

"Yeah, I know you think I live in sensible shoes, but it is fun to dress up. I just wish it weren't wasted on such a dopey event."

"I know you don't want to be here, but just for tonight, enjoy yourself. You so rarely allow yourself to."

She pulled back a little at that, ready to take offense. He pulled her back closer with more strength than she expected.

"For this moment, your team is all here, and safe. The room is beautiful and festive. Your world is hard. Lent and penance are for tomorrow. Stay and savor, even for this moment."

It was nice, she admitted to herself. The live orchestra was amazing, she loved to dress up and Jane was a great dancer. Just for this moment, she thought.

* * *

**Just a little bit of fluff. I like dressing them up and making them go out. I guess it's the 7 year old playing with Barbie dolls still living in me. Speaking of dolls, could I have a set of Mentalist dolls? No? How about some reviews??**


	14. MARCH St Patrick's Day

**Hanging head in shame….I know this is really late. Being an American of Irish descent married to a cop from NY, you can imagine that we celebrate St. Patrick's Day. If you have never been to NY for the parade, everyone should go once. It is quite an experience!**

**Still don't own them, but live in eternal hope.**

* * *

**CBI Calendar - March - Saint Patrick's Day**

Grace Van Pelt groaned inwardly as soon as she spotted the first green paper shamrock. She knew what that meant. For the next few weeks, she would have to listen to really bad fake Irish accents calling her a 'colleen'. There was nothing like being a tall red head around St. Patrick's Day. Her protestations that she was NOT Irish always seemed to fall on deaf ears.

At least that Security guard Moriarity had retired. If she had to hear him sing "Take Me Home Again 'Graaaaace" one more time like the last 2 years, she would have done something very wrong with her service piece. Maybe without him calling attention to her every day in March, it wouldn't be so bad this year. She had almost gotten lucky. Of all people to screw it up for her, it was Wayne.

Grace had never mentioned any of this to him, although she knew he had smiled whenever Moriarity sang to her. He was the only man at CBI headquarters Wayne didn't glower at when he spoke to Grace. Of course, that the older man was well over 65, only 5 foot 4inches and looked a little like a leprechaun hadn't hurt either. Other than that damned song, she had actually liked the man. Every one did. You couldn't help it. He was unfailingly polite, cheerful and friendly.

So far, this year, only a couple of people down at the soup kitchen had commented to her about her hair and St. Patrick's Day. By March 17th, she was starting to relax. It looked like no one would insist this year they kiss her or offer to pinch her for not wearing green.

Last night, she and Wayne had gone out for an early dinner. He had insisted on going home alone and wanted to go to bed early. She was worried about him. He claimed he wasn't feeling well, but she knew he was hiding something. He said it was all fine, but his big eyes and open face were really bad and hiding secrets. She began to really worry when he kissed her so tenderly good night and told her again how much he loved her.

Grace called Wayne early the next morning to see if he was feeling better. She had begun to seriously worry about him. His good-bye last night felt like too serious. She was determined to get it out of him before they went into work. He answered the phone briefly and said he was fine, but just getting into the shower. Wayne claimed a headache to explain the night before, but Grace wasn't buying it. After unsuccessfully trying to calm Grace, he called Cho.

"Hey, man, this is really going to be bad. Grace knows something is wrong and she is going to be very pissed about this. You don't know how annoyed she gets about this stuff."

"Yeah, it sucks, but a bet is a bet. I just can't believe I got sucked into the same one."

"Dude, I am going to look ridiculous and Grace…"

"YOU? Just imagine how awful this will look on me! Let's just suck it up and get this over with. Just ignore the comments. I still think you should have told her in advance."

"I wanted to but Jane made me…"

"I am never betting against him or with you again"

Grace got to work early. She had worn a very deep green shirt so as not to hear all the stupid remarks that day. She half smiled and otherwise ignored the "Top o' the mornings" thrown at her. Her focus was on Wayne. She figured if she got there early enough, she could pin him down and find out was wrong. Evasive on the phone he could do. He sucked at lying to her face.

Despite her concerns, she became engrossed in her work once she got there. Lisbon had given her a cold case she wanted some evidence tracked down. Grace's skills at uncovering information online had begun to be known. So when Wayne and Cho arrived, she wasn't even in the bullpen. She was in an office trying to get some information with just the barest of evidence. Sometimes people thought she could make the computer do anything. What they didn't realize was that you needed something to input.

It was the noise level outside the office that finally drew her attention. She could hear Wayne's voice raised. That was unusual. He didn't yell. He talked a lot, but yelling wasn't needed when someone was his size. When she heard Cho's voice raised, she began to really worry. Jane was laughing and Lisbon was tying to calm it all down. Really, it they hadn't all been in a law enforcement building, she would have sworn she was standing outside an unruly study hall.

Yanking the door open in alarm, her breath caught at the sight. A large group of agents had gathered around a very tall man in horrid red wig. Oh no! She knew those shoulders anywhere. A silence fell as people began to become aware of her presence. As the group disbursed, Grace saw not only one, but two men in the same red wig. Slowly, Rigsby and Cho turned.

They knew what the silence meant. Grace had finally seen them. Cho was aggravated and embarrassed. Wayne was terrified. Better than anyone, he knew how sensitive Grace was about her hair. The stunned look on her face lasted a moment. She looked over Cho carefully, saving the worst for last. For there was the man she had come to trust above all others, wearing a wig 3 shades brighter than her own. Her fury battled with her curiosity. One glance an Wayne's miserable face confirmed this was not voluntary. She already had surmised that from Cho.

Only one man was capable of producing this kind of behavior. Jane's face had been a study in mirth and fake innocence. Usually, Grace was slightly amused by it. Today, he had made Wayne, Cho and herself the object of ridicule. Her anger was reserved for him.

As she stepped toward him the silence was deafening. No one moved. It didn't matter that there were crimes unsolved. At that moment, they were all just people caught up in an office drama.

Grace knew Jane thrived on reactions. It gave him control. She would not reward him. Taking a deep breath, she forced a sense of calm to her face. And she ignored him and the whole situation. No fuel, no fire, her grandmother always told her.

"Boss, I think I will need more information for that search. I have too few variables. The data is too large. Could we get anything else to narrow it down"?

Lisbon's eyes gleamed with a sense of admiration for the younger agent. Clearly, Jane wanted her to freak. He had of course guessed that Van Pelt hated St Patrick's day and all the nonsense surrounding it. They all remembered her explaining over and over last year that she was not Irish, she just happened to have red hair. Van Pelt didn't play his game. Good for her.

"Van Pelt, I was just coming to give you more to input. I think this will help"

The crown disbursed. No show this morning to discuss. But almost all of them had snapped a few pictures of the two fake red heads. One brave soul even ventured a "Happy Saint Patrick's Day, Van Pelt".

She calmly glanced over at Meehan, and offered a faint smile. "Is that today? Well, that's your holiday of course. Enjoy it."

Rigsby and Cho started to slide their hands up to remove the offending items off their heads. As Grace passed them, her lethally quiet words stopped them.

"Oh, I am quite sure that the bet was for more than a few minutes. You two were stupid enough to make that bet with Jane, live with it."

"Never batting with you against him again, Rigsby"

_

* * *

_

_**This was inspired by a dear friend who has red hair and spends half of March explaining that she is NOT Irish! **_

**As this is really a year long fiction, I do apprecieate each chapter being reviewed! Hint hint hint!!!**


	15. APRIL Straw Hats

**As I overdose on Chocolate today, I realized I almost missed a holiday!! Tsk Tsk!! So this is a little sad, but I think holidays for Jane and Lisbon are most of the time.**

**DISCLAIMER: Chocolate, and a new Ipod, yes, nothing else, sadly.**

* * *

**APRIL - EASTER - Straw Hats**

Oh Crap! Easter. Was that today? For Teresa Lisbon, it had been just another Sunday in the spring for too many years. She knew it was a holiday. People wanted always wanted that day off to spend with family. She used to volunteer to work on it for them. She figured if they had family to spend the time with and she didn't, why not. Besides, you never knew when something like that would work out when a favor had to be called. She didn't really see herself as the kind of person who weighed and measured every good act, but sometimes, it didn't hurt to have people owe you.

As far as she was concerned for years, the best part of Easter was buying half price chocolate on that Monday. She never got the point behind dying eggs. no one ever ate them. You just wound up with a carton of colored hard boiled eggs. When she was little, oh those were dangerous thoughts.

But it seemed those thoughts, once allowed to drift through her conscious mind, would not be shoved so easily back into that box, the one marked "Pain, do not open". No, her mind would ignore those warnings and ruthlessly plunge ahead.

She remembered the feeling of a hat upon her head. It was usually made of straw and either pink or white. It was shoved over those carefully curled hair and bangs that got trimmed the night before. She would be scolded for playing with the elastic band that was to go under her small chin. Whoever made those had no idea the size of a young girl. They were either too tight and left a mark under your chin on your neck and made it hard to talk or they were too loose and tickled your neck. If you were lucky, the hat would hang back on your head like a cowgirl in an old movie. Mostly, you endured the pain of that tight band that pinched. You did it because you were told over and over how sweet it looked. But mostly you did it so as not to incur THAT look down the pew at church.

And Church on Easter Sunday. The choir would sing everything it seemed to the small girl. There were times she would wonder if they were just making excuses to sing so they could be there longer. She was pretty sure it was done on purpose.

After Church, after her brothers were re-tucked into their pants, and ties straightened, they would pose for a picture on the steps of the church. All the families did this. Over the years, as she remembered, it must have been nice to have a fixed reference point as the children grew and the styles changed.

They would on rare occaisions stay for the egg hunt at the church. But generally, it was considered too rough on the expensive and fragile dress clothing. They would go home and pick up those hard boiled eggs around their own yard. It would be weeks before the last one's odor gave away that hiding spot.

After secretly eating the ears off a chocolate rabbit, they would be washed and dressed again, to head off to a relatives. Easter was a boring holiday. No new toys, usually too cold to play outside in their dress clothes. They could take a sedate walk, generally sheparded by a spinster aunt. Teresa wryly reflected that the spinster aunt was probably the same as her current age. Funny how that perception changed for her over time.

That last Easter was like the others. It seemed to be in the same easy pattern, with no hint that it would all come to a screeching halt the following year. She did try for that one year. But, without her there, the clothes weren't right, and Teresa knew it. The picture on the church steps seemed to mock her as she felt those whispers while they waited. They never took that picture.

Eggs were colored, but kept in the carton. After that, she didn't even bother. It was another one of those little details a child overwhelmed with trying to be all things to her siblings just let go.

She watched as a family with 2 little girls in those straw hats walked past her that day. One was a blonde and one a brunette. The happy parents carried a little boy with blonde curls and a charming smile. For a brief moment, the pain of her past was replaced by a faint whisper of a longing for what she did not have.

Letting out a deep breath, she reminded herself to pick up some half price chocolate bunnies tomorrow.

* * *

**Those angst bunnies took over again.**

**So, I know a lot of you have signed up for story alerts on this one. I would love to hear from you. Suggestions for holidays are appreciated, but I really only feel like I can write the American ones.**


	16. MAY Dancing with the Cops

**Back to the Calendar story! I know I have a couple of others just hanging there. But honestly, I am a little depressed. We only have a couple of more eps and they are just killing me with Grace and Wayne. So, I present a little diversionary fluff for your enjoyment. I honestly don't watch this show; it's on opposite American Idol. But, I have watched enough of it to feel comfortable playing here.**

**DISCLAIMER: Because if they were mine, they would be doing so much more than dancing!**

May- Dancing with the Cops.

Hightower was having her weekly meetings with the unit leaders. Usually, she kept them brief and to the point. This week, she actually seemed a little uncomfortable.

"One last item, it seems people are not as aware of the CBI as we would like. Those that are, have a negative feeling about us."

Gonzalves of the anti-terror unit said what they were all thinking. "We're cops. Shouldn't they be a little negative about us? No disrespect ma'am, but who want to think the cops are warm and fuzzy?"

Hightower gave a half smile at the questions. Privately, she agreed. But her job was to be the public face of policy and procedure. She was given this job with the understanding that the CBI needed to look better. That came from the Governor's office. She understood that was a political directive as much as anything. When you hit a certain level in police work, it became about balancing policing and politics.

"We want them to have an image of strong, agents, who are a part of the community. It's believed investigations will go better if we are seen as involved. We need to be invested in the community and more humanized."

Lisbon and the other unit leaders began to look uncomfortable. That kind of build up meant they were about to unleash a whopper.

"We are being asked to participate in 3 charities that the Governor and AG have determined will best do this. As a unit, you will be drawn to volunteer for one of these events. The first is Habitat for Humanity. The second is the Special Olympics and the third is the big fundraiser for the Children's Hospital. They are calling it, "Dancing with the Cops".

At the first two events, most of the unit leaders nodded. Those were the kind of things you could get people out to help on, no problem. You went and did something that made sense, built a house, helped a kid in an athletic event. They got that. A charity fundraiser? Just the idea made them all shudder a bit. When they found out the name, that shudder grew larger and the faces all dropped.

"There are red, white and blue chips in this bag. The red ones will build a house in 3 weeks. The white ones will help at the state wide Special Olympics to be held here in 2 weeks. The blue ones, and there is only one unit doing this, will be reporting to a dance studio tomorrow to begin ballroom dancing lessons for the event in 4 weeks. They will be representing the CBI against the Sacramento PD, the Sherriff's Department and the Sacramento office of CHiPs. So that unit must really give a good accounting of themselves. They are representing us all. Gonzalves, you go first."

He pulled out a red chip and smiled. Building a house would be easy. Each unit head pulled out a chip and smiled no one had gotten the dreaded blue chip yet. Lisbon smiled bravely as she pulled out the lone blue chip. Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief. Lisbon suddenly wished Jane had been there with her. He would have been able to figure out to avoid that chip, she was sure.

"Seriously?"

That Cho even said anything betrayed his agitation at the news. Lisbon waited for the rest to chime in. They didn't disappoint.

"Dancing? Ballroom Dancing? Like those fruits on TV?"

"Rigsby! Emmet Smith is on that show. It might be fun. But who are we dancing with, boss?" Trust Grace to want to know all the details so she could start planning.

"I think it will be fun to watch" Jane actually sat up on his sofa for this announcement.

"There is no watching for you Jane. You are considered a member of this unit, so you are in as well. I already checked. Apparently, the Governor and AG are eager to see your skills. There is no escape clause here. We are all stuck together. Tomorrow, bring a bag with comfortable workout clothes with you. We will all go to the Eleganza Dance Academy together."

Rigsby looked horrified still, Van Pelt looked intrigued and God only knows what Cho ever thought. But they went back to their work, each one's imagination working overtime. Jane uncurled himself from his sofa and followed Lisbon into her office.

"Jane, don't even start. We drew the short straw on this one. Let's just do our best and get through it. "

"On the contrary, I think this will be fun. My question is regarding Math. We have 3 men and only 2 women. How is that being resolved?"

Lisbon stopped looking over the file in surprise. That hadn't even occurred to her.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I guess either Van Pelt or I will have to dance twice. I don't know."

Jane left the office and noted Cho sending out multiple text messages. That was unusual in itself. Cho rarely wasted time sending a text when he could have one of his 6 word conversations with someone. This was worth watching.

Eleganza Academy of Dance was the second floor above a row of stores. It had fringed drapes on the windows, a row of mirrors along the wall, and even a mirrored ball hanging from the ceiling. It smelled faintly of sweat, perfume, and floor varnish. Lisbon walked in first, determined to lead, even if she was not sure on this. Grace was right behind her and breathed in the smell with a smile. Jane noted the little chairs in the corner, and the air of desperate gaiety. Cho quietly noted it all. Rigsby looked as if he was being led to the guillotine.

Suddenly a flourish of music played and a tiny, round woman twirled into the room. Her cherry red dress was festooned with feathers and she had a plume to match in her improbably dyed jet black hair. She danced in and stopped in a deep curtsey just as the music stopped. Her timing was impeccable. Jane grinned and applauded, knowing this woman would expect it.

She arose from the curtsey and smiled broadly. On a woman half her age, the makeup would have been dramatic and exciting. In daylight hours on her, it looked, well, theatrical would have been the kindest terms. She had dark eyes that snapped and twinkled as she took in the group staring at her. Thank God they were good looking at least. The ones from the Sheriff's department all looked like men except for that one unfortunate fellow. This groups she do wonders…oh no. 3 men and 2 women?

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen or do I call you all Agents? I never knew law enforcement was so confusing!"

At least that's what they think she said. Her accent was difficult to place. It sounded more like

"Gooooood Efening Laddies and Genlemen, or do I cal you all aghentz? "

There was a split second of silence as they all tried to translate. Jane recovered first, of course.

"Good Evening. I am Patrick Jane and not an agent, so perhaps you could call us all by our first names. This is Teresa Lisbon, Grace Van Pelt, Kimball Cho and Wayne Rigsby. We are here at your service." With a twinkle to his eye, he bowed over her hand. Her reaction was predictable in its smile.

"Oh Patrick, I can see you will be naughty. I am Madame Corinna Del La Mer. Now all of you line up and let me look at you in your street clothes, then you may change in to looser clothes while you are learning. I see we have more men than women, how lovely"

As they lined up, her smile grew broader. Not only were they all very good looking, they were obviously in good shape and moved with a certain grace and balance. Good.

She pulled Jane and Lisbon together to make one couple. They made a nice pairing. Clearly the only who would look good dancing with the lovely red-head was the tall terrified looking one. That left the nicely muscled oriental man. Maybe she could get one of her dancers to fill in.

Waving them to get dressed, she was surprised to be approached by Kimball.

"Ma'am? If I might have a word privately?"

She was a little disappointed. Corinna had expected the plea to be released from the tall one. As each group had come through for training, there was always one who came up with a vivid excuse why he, (because it was always a man) who could or should not dance. None had gotten out of it. She might look like a silly little dancer, but she knew darn well what great exposure for her business this would be. If one wiggled out, they all would. No, Corinna was not letting anyone out. She was stunned by his request.

"Really? Truly? You honestly…? Well, you will have to show me. I am guessing that your fellow agents do not know? Fine then. For appearances, you will join this group and stay behind after to show me privately. I will make my determination from there. Fair enough?"

Cho nodded and headed off to change.

**Anyone want to guess Cho's secret? This will probably be at least a 2 parter for this month…maybe 3.**

**I will dedicate the next part to the person who correctly guesses! And yes, that means you will have to guess in a review! Subtle, huh?**


	17. MAY Dancing with the Cops part2

**Props to you all on guessing that Cho can Dance. But No one got the kind of dancing right. I will tell you it is a little out there. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own my bizarre little mind, but not much else**.

MAY –Dancing with the Cops, Chapter 2

When they came out in t-shirts and shorts, Corinna shuddered inwardly at what people wore for dancing. However, making these people comfortable was the first step. They all had the nice muscle tone she had observed in their street clothing. All very different body types. This was going to be the easiest group, she thought.

"Now, before we begin, we will stretch and warm up all your muscles. You will find that ballroom dancing is harder on muscles you don't normally use. Let me begin first by asking who here has ever taken any dance?"

Grace raised her hand. There was always at least one woman.

"I had some ballet training in Iowa where I grew up"

Corinna smiled and kept the thought that ballet training in Iowa was an oxymoron to herself.

"Has anyone taken, yoga, martial arts, boxing, played sports?"

Grace again raised her hand. "I take yoga now, and ran track in high school and college"

Cho announced he had boxed "a little".

Wayne shared that he had played a little basketball.

Teresa was silent. Her life had not afforded those choices. Jane filled in the silence by announcing he had never really played anything organized. He smiled as he said it, but Corinna sensed a sadness there as well.

"Good!"

She wasn't too worried about the small brunette and the blond having no background. She had watched them as they walked into and out of the locker rooms. After 30 plus years of teaching dance, she could tell who would be able to move or not. Patrick was very light on his feet. Teresa was athletic in her movements. They also seemed to have an unspoken connection. This would work.

After a bit of stretching as she explained how each muscle group would be used, she began to pair them up again. This time, she moved the pairings around. Cho had come out quickly and spoken to her again. She told him for today, he would participate and they would talk after everyone had left.

Although aesthetically speaking Grace should really dance with Wayne, Cho and Patrick partnered her very well. Corinna was impressed. Most men were not comfortable dancing with a woman the same height or taller. Each man had his own style, but moved confidently. The tall one, however, looked horrified and a little ridiculous dancing with Teresa. For all his good looks, he was clearly very embarrassed by the whole thing. He also kept watching Grace with longing. Grace was sneaking peaks back when she thought no one would see. Well, that was decided then. Corona would use that chemistry.

She had them go through the waltz, taught then the basic box step and a little fox trot. They all learned quickly. This group would do her proud and she would save them for the end.

"Thank you all. You have been quite co-operative and danced well. We have much work to do, however. You will not need to come back in the big group again. I will have you practice at least 3 times a week in your assigned pairs. Kimball will be working with someone else so neither of the ladies is forced to learn two dances."

Cho nodded at Corinna. It would have been awkward to explain to the others why he was not doing the same thing.

"Next time, ladies, please bring a skirt to wear. It should be full and easy to move in. Also, a pair of heels, they don't have to be high, but no flats and no sneakers. It will make your dancing easier. The men need to learn to maneuver around a skirt. Gentlemen, I will discuss footwear with you individually"

Each pair met with Corinna and left, a little bemused and much more tired and sore than they would have imagined.

"OK, Agent Cho. The studio is empty. Do you have music? Let me see what you have."

Twenty minutes later saw a very impressed Corinna closing up her studio. When she had agreed to this project, she had no idea how much work this would be. She also had no idea how much she would find herself looking forward to that evening. Karen Demarco was no fool. She knew her accent and clothes were a little ridiculous, but she also knew it was expected that a dance teacher be exotic. So Corinna Del La Mer was born. Everyone in California reinvents themselves a little.

The weeks of practice flew past faster than any of them could have imagined. They wouldn't have believed how sore and tired they would be from dancing either. Even though they were all in great shape, this was hard work. But they were beginning to think they might just be able to do this. They had agreed not to discuss what they were doing with anyone. Of course, the dancing was earning them some serious ribbing throughout the building. Everyone knew Mother Teresa's brood had pulled the dreaded blue chip. Bets were being made about what kind of costume Rigsby would wear. Thankfully, most of the agents couldn't afford this fundraiser. The price of admission was high and in order to get priority seating close to the Governor, you had to "sponsor" a cop. The winning cop would get a trophy, a picture with the Governor and his sponsor would be on the hook for double the donation. The Sacramento Children's Hospital was going to get big money from this event.

The big night finally arrived. Rigsby was so nervous he hadn't eaten all day. No cases had been assigned to them at all. Rigsby and Lisbon were both hoping that would save them. Lisbon smiled to herself. There was never a good double homicide when you really needed it.

The Sacramento Junior College was happy to host this event. Any time people with that kind of money to donate came to the college, the administration was smart enough to play along.

Their performing arts center had just been renovated. It had not been named yet. That detail was going to be mentioned several times tonight. The Dean knew the people attending were the types who liked having buildings named for them.

The cops mingled backstage, wearing costumes of varying degrees of flash and sequins. Between performance nerves and the discomfort level on the costumes, it was a mercy that weapons had been banned backstage.

Jane was calm through the insanity, but he had been performing his whole life. Confidence was key. If you believed in what you were doing, and how well, you could sell any act. He knew that he and Lisbon looked good dancing together. Once she got over not being able to lead, they moved in tandem. Patrick tried not to think too much about how well they fit or how good she felt in his arms. That was a dangerous path. Lisbon also ignored those flutters and flashes of heat as they danced together. Corinna kept telling her to let go and trust Jane. The problem was that trusting Jane had never really worked out well. But she had to confess the man could dance.

They watched from a closed circuit TV backstage as each pair danced before them. Most of them did really well. The Sherriff and his 7 year old daughter tap dancing was a surprise. Not because they were incredibly cute, but because they were very good. Foxtrots and cha-chas were all performed well. The group from the CBI was nervous waiting. They were to be the last pairs. Halfway through the program, Rigsby voiced what they all wondered.

"Boss, where the heck is Cho?" Did he get out of this? Has anyone seen him?"

Jane's usual enigmatic smile grew a little wider. "I have. He will be going on last."

Finally it was time for Lisbon and Jane. Corinna had taken advantage of how smoothly Jane moved. They were doing a waltz. Lisbon's green flowing gown swirled beautifully as they moved across the floor as one. The romance of this good looking pair was not lost on any of the women. Teresa had always seemed in charge and bigger than her size. Tonight, she seemed petite and soft. It worked on her. Jane tried not to notice. But when they ended in a flourish that sent her sinking into a full courtesy at his feet, she glanced up smiling and glowing from the dance. They held that pose for longer than was planned, lost in the romance of the moment and each other. Sighs could be heard among the applause.

He pulled her up and tucked her hand into his arm, smiling down at her. For a man who had shoved romance aside in favor of vengeance, it was a rare moment of pure happiness. A warmth he had forgotten about curled in his chest. Finally, the moment passed and Lisbon became aware of their surroundings. They took their bows and headed off stage, still arm in arm. Patrick lightly punched Rigsby on the arm.

"Wayne, just go have fun.'

Rigsby managed a small smile. Fun? Yeah right. He took a deep breath and swore to himself that he would not let Grace down, literally. Corinna had looked at the muscles on Rigsby and decided the two young agents would do a Lindy. The fast athletic style would play right into his strengths. Grace had enough training to be able to keep up.

The music started and Wayne was standing upstage pretending to lean against a juke box. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans and Cons. He looked a little like a thug. Grace came out wearing a full long skirt and her hair was pulled into 50's style ponytail. The reference point was established. As she walked past, Wayne grabbed her hand and swung her into his arms to dance. They were off. They moved well together. This was the only team that was being allowed to do lifts like this. The audience gasped and clapped each time he lifted her easily and swung her into the air. At the very end, he had to lift her straight up and throw her in a twisting motion and catch her. This was after 2 minutes of very vigorous dancing. They were both tired. It had gone well in rehearsal, but Wayne was terrified of dropping her. If it killed him, she would not get hurt. Corinna knew that and it worked. They ended with Grace held tight in Wayne's arms, smiling up at him. She knew she could trust him. They were both breathing heavily and their mouths were inches away. It took the wild clapping of the crowd and the MC to break another spell among the CBI dancers.

He dared a quick kiss on the back of her hand and smiled at her, his eyes dark with emotion and triumph. Her blush told him that although they were not together, she still felt it. They took their bows and got off the stage, still holding hands and smiling at each other.

The MC took the stage and quieted the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, while we are waiting for the scores to be tabulated, we have one last treat for you. Agent Cho of the CBI is not dancing for points, or with another cop. Instead, he is dancing with other members of his Reserve Unit. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you members of the United States Army Reserve, 125th Infantry Unit, Bravo Company."

He exited the stage after the applause. The lights went black and then a drum was heard. It was loud; the lights came up, slowly going purple and dark green. A loud tapping noise was heard.

Out onto the stage, marched 12 men and women, all dressed in black t-shirts, and desert fatigues. On their feet were not army boots but dance shoes. They walked out in a straight line across the stage. Silence reigned. A tapping noise was heard as the two dancers in the middle began to dance moving backward together as their feet flew, but their upper bodies remained still. The two dancers on either side of them followed suit until the whole group was dancing to no music in a Vee on the stage. They stopped. The fiddles and drums came up. The whole group began to Irish Dance in perfect unison. On the end, toward the front was an unlikely looking step dancer with Oriental features. It was Cho. But the audience started to realize these dancers were doing traditional Irish dancing, but they were more reflective of a cross section of California than Ireland. There were Black, Hispanic and another Oriental dancer. Their feet flew and the audience began to keep time clapping. The music was contagious. Each pair of dancers met in the middle, danced toward the front and over to the end of the line. They all moved up to a straight line in that manner. The music grew faster and so did their feet. When they finally stopped, the well to do audience found themselves on their feet clapping and cheering. Cho held up his hand and silence fell again. In a line, they tapped and it went down the line and back again. They did this twice, each time the step became more intricate. At the last time, they again began a treble reel and the music came up. Finally, they all ended in perfect sync and bowed as one. They bowed again and on a signal, turned and marched off the stage.

The crowd demanded and received an encore. When they were finally allowed to leave the stage, a winded and tired Cho was grabbed by Rigsby and pulled over to the CBI group.

"What the hell! When did you learn that? I thought you had to be Irish to do that stuff?"

Cho flashed a rare smile and was prevented from answering by the stage manager forcing each couple to come out and take a bow. When the army group re-appeared, it was clear they were a favorite. They were not getting the mirror ball trophy as they did not compete. That went to a very stunned Rigsby and Van Pelt.

Afterwards, they finally cornered Cho again. He knew this secret was out and he would share the story with his unit.

"When I got to basic, there was this guy, Ryan Gallagher and this girl Kathy Hogan. She had danced her whole life. The only way she could pay for college was the army. Ryan had danced till he was like 16. They started fooling around, showing it to us one night when we had nothing to do. Ryan could even do it in his army boots. We got really bored and they began to teach us. When we got deployed, it was something to fill the time when we weren't on patrol. The bosses thought it was a novel way to stay in shape and drill. There was actually a lot more of us who danced. The ones here were the only ones I could get on short notice to do this and had time to practice. I kept it up when I got home. I go once a week or so to a real school. It keeps me in shape. A couple of the girls dancing with us weren't in our unit, but are from that school. They decided to help us out."

The rest of the groups were divided by their shock at the length of the speech from Cho and what he said. Cho had always kept his private life just that. No one had a clue on this one. Even Jane was surprised by Cho's secret. And for Kimball Cho, that was the best part of the night.

**Ok, before you all think I have completely lost it here, let me explain. My oldest did Irish dance for years. There was a video out there somewhere of a young man who was an Irish dancer dancing for his barrack-mates in army boots. I always loved that. I had also just gone to see a touring company of "LORD OF THE DANCE" . Taking all that and combining it with how much I love to play with Cho…well, there it is. **

**I was going to have Lisbon and Jane do a tango or something sexier, but don't really know enough about that type of dance. Besides, I can just see Jane in a tux. I think the formalness of a waltz would suit him. **

**We likeee or no?**


	18. JUNE My Fair Lady

**OK, so I know I am several months behind here. I plead a combination of real life and depression over my ship being so thoroughly submarined. No, I am not over it yet!**

**I will try to catch us up.**

**In the spirit of begging forgiveness, I offer this little drabble for June. Father's day would have been too depressing, I think, considering our friend's respective histories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but a house full of wet pool towels!**

**JUNE - My Fair Lady**

Milky white skin was wonderful for a heroine in a romance novel. In modern California, it was hell on earth. Freckles were cute on an 8 year old but on 26 year old agent with the CBI, it wasn't the look she needed. She wanted to look serious. Even Lisbon, who was 7 inches shorter and should look cute, managed to look serious.

Of course, having a very public 'secret' romance with a fellow agent broken up by your superior didn't help at all. She wanted to seem tough and strong. What she looked like was a dopey chick, an empty badge. In short, she was becoming all of those stereotypes that old cops and agents spouted about women. It sucked.

She had learned her lesson. She was done dragging her love life through the CBI. That included one disastrous romance with a deranged lawyer intent on revenge against Patrick Jane.

She was going to take her clue from Cho. She would be serious. She would keep her emotions and opinions to herself unless they related directly to solving a case. She would not let Patrick Jane bait her any longer about Wayne, no, Rigsby.

She resolved all this over the weekend while at the beach. She had taken a long walk along the shore and stopped to watch the waves. It was warm, too warm for the long sleeved T-Shirt she was wearing. So, she went down a layer to her cami. Hell, she was covered in the essential areas. The warmth of the sun and the lapping of the waves soothed her spirit. It calmed her and made her course of action clear. She knew what she had to do.

It wasn't until she got home and took a quick shower that she first noticed the heat and stinging. One glance in the mirror confirmed it. Between the red hair and the bright red color of her skin, she looked like a lobster in search of some butter. All that skin she had exposed by wearing a cami to the beach was burned. She knew from experience it would fade, leaving a huge new crop of freckles in it's wake.

This was only Saturday. By Monday she would still look ridiculous and worse, hurt like hell. Once she started peeling, the new skin would be delicate and sensitive. Work clothes were going to hurt.

So much for the serious agent she was going to be on Monday. Instead she would be a mess. She sighed and grabbed the tube of aloe gel. Hopefully, between that, some cool soaks in the tub and a little antihistamine, she could get through the worst of it fast.

She wore her lightest weight top on Monday and it was still painful. Her shoulder had blistered and begun to peel. This would be the week from Hell.

She had never understood why having red hair gave perfect strangers the right to comment about your appearance. Yes, she knew her hair was red. Yes, she knew was tall. Yes, she knew she was pretty. Add a layer of sunburn to this and it was open season.

"Oh sweetie, rub some aloe on that!" The woman in the coffee shop yelled.

"You should really wear sunscreen being so pale and all". That helpful comment came from the guard at the parking lot.

"Wear a hat to the beach next time!" Nickerson from Cybercrimes, who was as pale as her offered.

By the time she hit the bullpen, she was sore, sunburned, and irrateted. Cho looked up and actually stared at her for a long moment. Wisely, he sensed her mood and said nothing. Lisbon winced in sympathy for a quick moment and quietly asked "Would you prefer to stay in the office today?" Rigsby started to say something and then stopped mid syllable at her glare.

Jane smirked and murmured "keep hydrated Van Pelt"

The bottle of water and tube of aloe cream on her desk shocked her. It seemed to shock everyone else, but Jane. How the hell did he do that?

**This one was inspired by my daughters first sunburn of the season when every person at the bank where she works felt compelled to comment on it. Like Grace, she has very fair skin.**

**July will be coming soon, I promise, but Reviews help those lazy bunnies along!**


	19. JULY Light up the Sky

Still trying to catch up on this series. Sorry for the delays! This is just a little piece of life for them. For my overseas readers (Waving to you all!), 4th of July is America's Independence Day. In 1776 the 2nd Continental Congress adopted passage of the Declaration of Independence. I actually saw a copy of it in Washington DC a few years ago. The last lines about pledging their lives, and sacred honor always send a tingle along my spine. Go read it…..

Anyway, we celebrate with parades, barbecues and fireworks. Thus explains this little piece.

DISCLAIMER: Still only own a sunburn and a school supply list to be bought.

JULY - Light up the Sky

The current economic climate had claimed another victim. This time it was the state sponsored fireworks show. It was determined since schoolteachers were being cut, that perhaps spending money that way would be frivolous. It wasn't just the cost of the show, but the support services, cops, traffic, emergency services, etc that really added up. Op-ed pieces endlessly discussed the value of the money spent versus the economic uptick in surrounding areas. It seemed to be a doomed discussion until one of those foundations with more money than God stepped in. The whole cost would be underwritten. More op-ed pieces regarding the purchasing of the state and bread and circuses ensued.

Ultimately, the people who would see the show didn't really care. Theoretical was not how they lived. They lived in the real world, from paycheck to paycheck. July Fourth was about picnics and parties and going to see the fireworks shows.

A big state event like this meant all hands on deck. Even though the Serious Crimes Unit would probably not have any serious crimes to investigate, they were expected to show and help provide the higher level security. Sure, it rankled to babysit the people with enough money and power to expect this kind of service from the state. But when you were a cop, no matter the level, you followed the orders. Trying to make sense out of political whims was a one way ticket to frustration and a migraine.

All of this combined to surprise them when Rigsby wasn't there the two days before the Fourth and at the detail. They were assigned the inner sanctum security for the VIP area. Badges visible, dress casual attire. They were to look professional, but not intimidating. Grace hated when they said that kind of thing. Men could throw on Khakis and CBI Golf shirt. When a woman wore the same thing, she looked like a McDonalds' manager. Anything else looked too casual, too form fitting, (a mistake she would never repeat), or too dressed. She opted for the Golf shirt. At least it was comfortable and if you threw the CBI windbreaker over it, not too fast food industry.

Somehow Jane had managed to be allowed to in the VIP tent. Lisbon wisely kept him close to her. You never knew what bug he would get in his head and which VIP was going to be humiliated. Being close to Lisbon suited Jane just fine, not that he would allow himself to admit it.

Grace glanced over at Cho, standing with his arms crossed looking faintly annoyed, even for Cho. He hated babysitting VIP's. He did however like the food that came with it. He would never admit that, he left that to Rigsby. Grace wondered if Cho had his clothes tailored to make him look bigger. He wasn't the tallest agent, but the cut of his shirts always made him look bigger. Grace began to think quiet Cho was vainer about his appearance than anyone would imagine.

She tried not to be obvious looking for Wayne, no Rigsby. But her little inner voice that nudged her every time she smelled his unique scent forced her to look for him harder than anyone else. She cursed that little voice, wishing it would remember the heart-wrenching decision she had made. No matter her motivation, he was not here. Maybe they had him out toward the crowd more. His height and size would intimidate the first layer right off the top. Hours later, she still hadn't seen him.

Her private sanity would be grateful that Cho voiced the question. "Where the hell is Rigsby? How did he get out of this" That last word was said with such disdain as to leave no doubt in anyone's mind of Cho's opinion. For Cho, it was practically a rant.

The answer even surprised Jane. "He is the official Liaison officer for the CBI to the organizers here."

"Rigsby?" They all asked the same question in identical shocked tones. Not that he wasn't a good agent; smarter than most thought, but liaison was a political type of deal. Wayne was not the smoothest agent.

"Yeah, apparently he knows the guy who runs this fireworks company. He used to work for him back in college and never gave up that licensing. He was actually the natural choice."

They all quietly mulled over the image of Wayne Rigsby as official Liaison. Even Grace was surprised. It was a piece of his life he hadn't shared. Cho tried to remember if he had read that in Rigsby's file. Jane smiled at the thought of the big man trying to be politically correct. These kinds of events were planned by committee. Some of the members even knew what they were doing. Mostly it was a lot of people walking around trying to seem more important than the others.

Finally the show arrived. If you were close enough to a speaker, you realized how well they coordinated the music and the fireworks. It was beautiful, loud and exciting. As the huge crowd surged to leave, there was general agreement on how wonderful the show had been. The VIP crowd was always amazed to discover that crowds didn't part for them, but eventually, even they were gone.

Just as they were about to leave, Rigsby appeared. The CBI polo strained across his shoulders and the fluorescent "Event Planning Staff" Badge holder around his neck made him stand out even more than his size. Grace tried not to remember how great everything under that shirt looked, especially stretched across her bed on a lazy Sunday Morning.

"Hey guys! Any food left? The VIP tent usually has the only decent food at these things"

Cho smiled to himself. He knew Rigsby would comment on the food. He went behind the table and pulled out a plate piled high covered by a napkin. Cho figured if Rigsby didn't show, he would take home a late night snack for himself and a lovely young lady. What he didn't figure on was the identical plates in Lisbon, Van Pelt and Jane's hands. Apparently, they had all had the same thought. Keeping Wayne Rigsby fed had become second nature to them all.

Rigsby's eyes lit up at the sight. He had been here for hours, and other than a protein bar, 4 cups of coffee and 3 water bottles, hadn't had a thing. He was ready to tackle it all.

"You know, there really is enough here for a small feast. The VIP tent will be the last to be taken down. Why don't we sit and enjoy the evening and a free meal?"

As they sat and started eating, Lisbon finally commented on the fireworks.

"Yeah, they do a good job. Denis has really grown this business. He even does shows at Sea World and a few Major League Ball parks. He keeps asking me to take a long vacation and work with him. As it is, I can only do an occasional local show. I never got the point behind it anyway. Lots of noise for such a short time. But I guess people like it."

"Fireworks always make me think of being a kid. Not this stuff, but firecrackers. Big part of our culture, ya know."

"They used to have a great show the last night of the county fair. It was the unofficial end of summer for us. Dad would start Football practice the following Monday morning. 2 a day for 2 weeks. "

"My brother's friend had an uncle who lost 2 fingers to a bottle rocket gone wrong. We had to hear about that every year. I hated fireworks. My brothers always wanted them. I was sure they were going to blow themselves up"

"You would be amazed at how many pockets get picked at a show like this. No one is really paying attention."

A silence fell as each one realized how much of themselves they had just revealed. Typically, Jane lightened the mood, by producing a box of sparklers, out of nowhere. Before they could withdraw back into themselves again, Grace clapped her hands.

"I used to love those when I was little!" Grabbing the box out of Jane's hand she walked out into the deserted area behind the tent. Wayne followed without even realizing it and Jane followed him to see what would happen next. Lisbon and Cho silently exchanged shrugs and brought up the rear. Within minutes, the five adults were like children again, playing with sparkers. But children never looked at each other the way Grace and Wayne or Lisbon and Jane did. Even though they though no one else saw, the ever watchful Cho noted it all. As the glow finally subsided, his hope that this would be the closest they all came to fireworks, real or emotional only grew.

Hope you enjoyed…I know I have been pretty absent. Reviews make me write more!


	20. AUGUST Swinging for the Fences

**I know, late again! So since school has started, give me detention! I had a hard time coming up with August and then a story bunny reminded me about Cho and baseball. For those of you unfamiliar with the game, the title refers to trying to hit the ball past the outfield fence for a home run. Sorry for the baseball lingo.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am going to order the season 2 DVD's, but that's not exactly like owning them or the show is it? Sigh…..**

August – Swinging for the Fences 

To Cho, the problem with a command change, each person comes in trying to re-invent the wheel. The new boss, Hightower was no different. To be fair, she was taking over a CBI with a major black eye and bloody lip. The debacle of Red John killing agents in their own house was bad. Very bad. Minelli leaving or being forced out, depending on your source, right after left a CBI in need of a makeover.

Hightower came in and tried tightening rules and regs. Then someone came up with the brilliant idea of team building and making the CBI more a part of the community. The latest brain trust idea was the reason Kimball Cho and the rest of the team were currently standing on a dusty ball field instead of enjoying their hard earned time off.

Each unit was teaming up with a group of kids from a school for Down's syndrome to make up a softball team. They had made leagues and were finishing the season today. It was supposed to be all fun. Somehow those jerks in Hostage Negotiation had made it competitive. Each unit had ponied up $100 per agent. The unit whose team had the best record and averages won the pot. Of course, this was all under the radar.

Right now, the Major Case squat and Hostage Negotiation were up for the money. They played each other today. The winners would walk away with a nice payday. Their unit had done well. No one was surprised that Lisbon was a good player. She was in good shape of course, but it was her intense focus that put her over the top. Rigsby was a big guy with surprising speed. His patience and cheerfulness with the kids made them want to work hard to earn one of his really high fives. Grace was an athlete and well conditioned, and the girls all loved her. She brushed out each player's hair and made sure the ponytail went through the back of the cap just so. Jane was a surprise. His was in much better shape than anyone imagined. For all his studied laziness, he moved like a natural athlete, all cat like grace and balance.

But it was Cho who was their ace in the hole. Even though he had walked away from the game years ago, it never really left him. His fielding was a wonder. He would explode with speed and catch balls that any other team would have written off. After the first time at bat, when he literally hit the ball out of the park, the other teams would groan as he came up. They finally made him hit from the other side. Until they realized he was a natural switch hitter.

Part of him loved it. He was playing without real pressure. Only Sandovar from Hostages, who had played AAA ball for a season, was better. The kids were in awe of him, but a little afraid. He didn't smile like the other agents. But he taught Chelsea Winters how to pitch. She was the best pitcher they had.

As he strode up to bat, Cho closed his lips and blinked rapidly against the dust kicked up in the hot August afternoon. He had been playing really hard and found muscles he had forgotten years ago. He wanted nothing more than a cold beer, a hot tub and an even hotter massage from a certain young lady. Losing the hundred didn't bother him too much. But he knew Grace could really use the money to finance a trip to California for her parents. Rigsby had been saving his money toward some gym equipment for his apartment. Lisbon would probably find a way for the money to go toward her brothers and their kids. God only knew what Jane would do.

"Go get 'em Cho!"

A chorus of the girls echoing exactly what Grace had said followed. He glanced over; they were all standing at the edge of the dugout, trying to hold themselves like Van Pelt.

"You got this, Cho!"

Wayne was tying Justin Vickering's spikes as he yelled. Cho was pretty sure the kid untied them on purpose just so after he tied them, Rigsby would high five them. It had become a game with the boys. Rigsby would hold his hand up and they would all try to jump high enough to reach it. Justin and a few others all bent their caps rims exactly the same way Wayne did. Maybe this outreach crap was worth something.

All Cho knew at that moment was that it was the bottom of the 5th inning, the last they played in these shortened games. They were down by one run and Nicky Felsher, the fastest kid on the team was on 2nd. They were down to their last out.

Jesus, Cho hated situations like this. He half expected to see his dad sitting in the stands barking orders at him. This was why he had walked away. He knew they were all counting on him. Half the kids understood what was at stake. The other group just wanted to get to the picnic that was to start at the end of the game.

Strike one.

Oh Crap! He didn't even see that one coming. Focus Kimball. Get your crap together. Yeah, this kid is being told what to pitch by his coach. He knew exactly what was coming…

Strike two!

Seriously? He still had that kind of stuff this late in the day in this heat? Impressive. OK, now let's do this.

CRACK! There was nothing like the sound of a ball hitting the sweet part of the bat in just that way. You knew as soon as you heard it what it meant. A glance over confirmed it. It was sailing over the sign that welcome the Wilcox School and the CBI to the first annual Softball finals and picnic.

Tell that one good-bye!

As he trotted around the base, he could see Sandovar's face. It was a mixture of disappointment and respect. He probably knew at the sound of the bat what was happening. Heading for home, Cho smiled in spite of himself. Each kid from both sides was lined up at home waiting to high five him. And as he came to Rigsby finally, he jumped way up and did what none of the kids had done. He managed to smack Rigsby's hand, really hard. It stung, but it was so worth it to see the kid's faces and the wince on Rigsby's.

Yeah, maybe he would hit the batting cages just for fun, just as a change up to his work out routine after all.

**Ok, believe or not, the last month in this series is coming up next. This year flew by on me. It will be up by this weekend, and when you see it, you will understand why.**

**Even after all this time, I still want reviews. Are you all still there?**


	21. SEPTEMBER We Will Never Forget

**September - We Will Never Forget**

It was the storm that night that kept him there for another night. Wayne Rigsby had planned to drive back to California starting at night when there would be less traffic. Any time you left New York City, there were people on the road, but after dinner it started to settle. He had hoped to make Ohio by morning light. He would take a cheap room, sleep a few hours and press on.

Wayne Rigsby had come to visit his cousin. He was hoping this trip and this time would help him focus and make that decision. At 22 years old, he was at a crossroads in his life. Great Aunt Helen's grandson Mike Hill was a cop. He wasn't just on the job; he was on the BIG job, the NYPD. Wayne had been offered places in both the police and fire academies in California. He was already a volunteer firefighter and loves it. But his family history drew him to the law. He wanted to be on the right side of it instead of racing away from it on a motorcycle. Both paths pulled at him.

He had found Mike at a funeral, of all places. Mike had flown to California for his grandmother's funeral. He was 5 years older than Wayne, but as happens as we age, the difference mattered not at all. He was not as tall as Wayne, but shared that big grin. He had a quick sense of humor and it was just a little off kilter. When he found out about Wayne's decision, he immediately invited him east. He would bring his 'little cousin' down to the precinct, introduce him to a few guys and they would hang out at a cop bar. He would give the kid a sense of what a cop's life was really like. TV always got it wrong. Manhattan South was the busiest precinct in the City. Spending a little time there would really give him a taste.

After a farewell dinner, with no drinks for Wayne, they were going to escort him to the city line. All very unofficially of course. But the wind and lightning changed all their plans.

"Kid, you better lay low tonight. This will blow over by morning and it will be a beautiful day. Wait till 9:30 or so and they it should be clear sailing over the bridges. Only I got to work a day tour tomorrow. So, I won't wake you when I get out. Just call my cell phone and let me know you are on the road. You can leave the extra key with the old lady downstairs, OK?"

"Yeah, thanks Mike. This has been great"

"Have you decided yet? I would hate to see you become a rubber man! Go on the Job. My buddies all think you would do good."

"Yeah, I think I want the best of both worlds. I will stay a volunteer, and go on the job in San Diego. I think maybe I will try to go into arson investigation or the bomb squad"

"Smart move. Find you spot on this job, that's what the old guys always tell me. I am still waiting to hear about ESU. Of course, it will be crazy but hey, you know I love this job!" He laughed as he said it.

They started to shake and wound up doing that awkward guy hug. With a last flash of that family grin, Mike headed to bed. Wayne wandered over to the couch to sleep. Now that he wasn't driving, he thought about a beer, but always hated to drink alone. Better get a good night's rest, he thought; tomorrow will be a long day.

He had no idea how long.

Nine long years later, Wayne woke on September 11, 2010. He hadn't slept well the night before. That whole week before and a few days after always had him on edge. It was the first year he wasn't going to Ground Zero for the memorial. At some point at last year's he finally felt Mike's presence. He knew that Mike would have wanted him to move on.

After spending weeks at 'the pile' digging and moving debris, Wayne had finally gotten thrown out of the area. At first the chaos and confusion had made it easy for some really big guy willing to help to do just that. He found a couple of Mike's buddies. Fortunately, his bunker gear had never made it out of his truck before he drove east. He just put it on and was accepted as a brother looking for one the lost down there.

Nine years later, the memory of the sights and smells could still stop him. The hot spots that almost burned his boots off. The sounds of hundreds working together. The eerie silence when they were all told to stop because someone thought they heard something. The feeling of despair when they all stopped and lined up as another person or part of person was brought out.

When he got home finally, members of his fire department rallied around him. They knew of his loss and dedicated a plaque in Mike's memory on the new rig. Some hailed him as a hero for working down there. Wayne flat out refused any accolades they wanted to give him.

It was six months later when they finally made an ID of Mike from hair on a brush. There really wasn't much to bury, but the funeral finally put an end to Mike's Moms miserable uncertainty. By then Wayne was in the Police Academy and had to really work to get the time off to go east. Fortunately, one of the directors had looked carefully at his file and seen the mention of Wayne's time in NY.

Nine years later. It didn't seem possible that the time had gone by so fast. Even though it was a Saturday, they were still working a high profile case. His only concession to the day was a tiny American Flag pin a volunteer had given him 9 years ago. As he pinned it to his lapel, he knew it was not officially allowed by CBI regulations to wear anything like this while working. He knew he didn't care.

As he walked past the coffee shop showing highlights from the memorial that was just finishing in NY, Wayne noticed the flag and banner the owner had hung.

"We will Never Forget."

Forgetting was not possible. Wayne was heading to work, remembering, but still going for the bad guys. That's what he did to remember Mike.

_Let me begin by explaining that Mike is a made up character. He represents a lot of gus we knew. The sights and sounds that Wayne 'remembers' are culled from stories we heard over the next months and years. And we heard heartbreaking ones that never made the media. _

_Nine years ago, my husband had been retired for a few months from the NYPD. He is a volunteer firefighter. I spent that day curled up on my sofa in horror as I reeled off names of people we knew on both the PD and FD in my head. I remember going to the bus stop and realizing that out of 6 families there, only one was not a cop or fireman. We checked on those we knew of and hugged and cried before the kids got off the bus._

_That night, we found out a cop my husband had worked with had become a firefighter and had "gone missing" as people said. Andy's funeral was heartbreaking. As time went on, and we saw pictures of cops and fireman, my darling husband would learn of others he knew who had been lost. One of the volunteers who was a captain in the FDNY was gone. His funeral was months after. They found his helmet._

_I don't know how the rest of the country dealt with that day and those weeks and months that followed. But for us, it was painful and real and close. I never went to Ground Zero. Once I heard stories about souvenir vendors down there, I couldn't._

_This is the last story in this series. For those of you who were expecting fun and fluff, maybe another time. _

_As you read this story, please take a moment and pray for those who were lost and those they left behind. _


End file.
